PROMPTS SHOTS
by Febzie'sDBrittana
Summary: This is just a one-shots/shots since my mom has my phone and I cannot update my multi-chap fic.. :) I hope you'll like it. /BRITTANA/ Sorry in advance... /RATED M FOR SOME WORDS FOR THE OTHER SHOTS/
1. PRANKSTER

We met in a very undesirable way and I hated her that very day, Brittany S. Pierce. She is a Prankster that's what she is. She is sometimes insensitive to the feelings of others, she is a great actress. But she never really hurts people. She is just happy when she pranks the others...actually she is a great and nice person.  
She said she liked me, that is why she made that prank so that I will never forget her. I guess she's right.

It was my first day at that school and I was so prepared, it was my mind set, my outfit that I prepared a week before class. I was at the peak of my good mood that day, nothing and no one can break my feral day, Except HER!.  
We were seatmates at my first two classes and I noticed that she was stealing glances at my ID. I didn't know that she has some plans about it. As we were being oriented with our instructor during my third class I was paged,

"Paging Ms. Santana Lopez, please proceed to the auditorium immediately." A recall was made.

So I asked permission from my instructor and I went. I was in a hurry because I just realize that the distance was a light-year away from my classroom. I was really wondering why I was summoned to that place.  
The auditorium was so huge it was like a death march under the scorching heat of a sun. I was really sweating all-over and I started to get really irritated and uncomfortable. I was not prepared for this; I did not expect this... but still I kept on walking in a fast pace. Just a few steps away from the entrance of the place and I slipped my left foot into a hole and it broke the heel of my shoe! I got mad to myself for being too clumsy, I wanted to burst out and shout but I managed to control my anger. I felt so persecuted!..

When I entered the auditorium, it was empty. I was sweating all over my outfit (that I prepared a week before school) and breathing heavily, my hair was all over my face and I am soaked in sweat, and of course, I'm straining my left leg just to balance my stance. Then, out of nowhere, a girl with a pretty golden shining hair with a perfect curved body came to me... it was her "BRITTANY PIERCE".

She was smiling; maybe she was trying to control a storm of laughter when she saw me in that shattered state. She said she wanted to meet me and make friends, she also said that she only made up that 'paging' thingy. I almost lost my civilized being when I realized that. My rational human reason popped like a balloon. I wanted to pluck out her eyes and smash it and put it in her mouth!

It started there... see? We met in a very undesirable way and for sure I won't forget it and I made it sure that she will not forget it also. I gave her a head cracking punch that her face swelled for two days. Our love story started there. Since then she became my stalker. Sometime scary, sometimes sweet, she went into my classroom on Valentine's Day and sang my favorite Beyonce song with a very fashioned dance step, and dedicated it to me. She made me laugh because she looks so weird but amazing and I think that was so cute and sweet. She had her own unique way of getting my attention and when she gets it, she really has it.

Months passed and she's still persistent and of course her pranks were getting better too! I invited her to attend my 19th birthday party at my house. Hours passed but she was still not there. I was quite disappointed because I started to like her even though she always made me fall to her pranks. I really wished she could come. An unexpected package came, it was a huge birthday present and it has a note: 

'I have no better gift than this... You can throw this away but it will always come back to you again'

Just before I reach to open it Brittany Pierce popped out from the box wearing a panda costume and shouted: 

"Happy Birthday!"

I was so surprised; she caught me with her prank again. That night I said, "YES" to her and that night also she was the happiest panda I've ever seen. I didn't know being a panda-girl was one of the happiest moments too.

Since then she was the most loving and caring gentlewoman, but still her prank continued. If I had a heart problem I must have died a long time ago.  
I cannot forget the first time that she made me cry. She did not go to school that day. She called me and told me that she was in the hospital for having a stomach aches. I went to the hospital after school and I saw her, she looked so weak. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and asked what happened.

"Promise me you'll be good."

I looked at her, I was confused... She continue,

"They ran the test and the doctors found something, it's bad...Oh, San, I'll miss you, I love you so much my Sannybear."

We started to get teary eyed. I started to have this bad feeling and I got so afraid.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me and a tear fell from her eye, she bit her lip, and took a deep sigh,

"I have cancer and I only have two months to live."

She clasped our hands and it felt so light and cold. I can't believe what I have heard. I was trembling and tears started to flow from my eyes, but before I totally broke down she pulled me and hugged me tight and she whispered,

"Stop it...I'm just kidding, I only have amoeba." while laugh saying it to me.

"You will cry if I'll die don't you?"

I was so relieved and at the same time mad at her. I took a deep breath and punched her at the side as hard as I could and it made her grasp for air for a few seconds!

"Don't you do that again!" I yelled at her then I hugged her tighter at the same time and we laughed it out together.

The second time she made me cry was three months ago. We were supposed to meet that day to buy the ring that she promised as a gift Christmas. I really liked that ring. Before I got out of the house she texted me: 

to: Sanny  
'I found a cute puppy and bought it  
instead of the ring'

from: Britt-Britt

I was really disappointed because I don't like pets. The last pet I had was a rabbit and it starved to death. I told her I was disappointed and she can keep the puppy and I'm not going anymore. I turned off my phone because of dismay. How could she do that to me? How could she break her promise? I turned on my phone and I tried to call her but she was unable to be reached. I tried it again but still it was out of reach. Later that evening Brittany's dad called and said that Brittany was rushed to the hospital. We hurried to the hospital and when we got there it was too late. I could not believe what just happened. We were all stunned by the terrible incident. I could not sleep that night, I just kept on crying. I felt so guilty.

The next morning Brittany's mother came into our house and she was bringing with her a very adorable puppy.

"I believe this is for you," she said.

After she left, I took the puppy into my room. The name on the tag was 'Smile' and I noticed another thing on the tag, a 'ring'. It was the ring that she promised for me! My tears flowed again, I tried to smile because I know that's what my Britt Britt wants me to do but I couldn't. It was painful, until now I still couldn't get over her. We made a lot of good memories together, especially the pranks that she did. Every night when I'm alone all the memories flashed back, I wish that this is just a prank, the greatest prank of her life. I wish she will burst out somewhere or from a box wearing her panda costume and she will hug me tight and tell me that all of these are just part of her jokes and that she would never leave me again. And I would smack her head or punch her or maybe just hold her tight across my arms and never let her go forever.

\- END -


	2. WHAT IF 1-3

The second chapter will be posted tomorrow at the same time of my place :D I hope ya'll enjoy this one :)) 3  
PEACE AND LOVE

* * *

In an alternate universe where Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are childhood friends, When Brittany turns 5 she and her family have to leave Lima, Ohio because her father was assigned at Arizona for his work. Though they are still communicating each other they didn't see each other like literally because both were shy and both were being stupid as they grow older, especially the moment when the two realizes that they both grow feelings with each other too. They didn't even have the courage to send a recent photo of them. They met again when Brittany auditions for the new show Gleek that Quinn Fabray her best friend forces her to go to the audition and when she e-mailed Santana the girl called her immediately since she is going to audition for the show too.

 **[Audition/Same year]**

It finally came your year, you are now standing waiting for Ryan Murphy the co-creator of the show to announce who got in and you got a role and you will go to play the role Naya Rivera who is a Hispanic bitch cheerleader. At same time you couldn't help to smile widely, but subtlety when you heard the news. Your fellow auditionee beamed each time their names were called. Everyone end up smiling in true happiness and hugging each other to know that all of you got in.

While you were in the dancing room's corner, smiling like an idiot to know what the future beholds to you, you suddenly heard a booming voice followed by someone wrapping the arms around you and yelling happily:

"Oh my God, San! We are going to be in the show! Isn't it amazing?!"

You gave her your famous grin smile showing you lovely dimples, but soon it was replaced by a shy grin as you wrapped your arms around her waist and whispers in awe:

"Yes… it's really amazing, Brit."

With eighteen years, your life already was traced; everything you worked so hard these years, it's finally here… and now you are embracing the noisy girl tightly who you've miss so much when she leave, you couldn't help to chuckle with the fact you couldn't bear with this girl at the first time you saw her after you left to Arizona. At the moment she saw you with her baby blue eyes that you love are turning into crescent moons, she yelled excitedly:

"Sanny!"

You still cringed at her loud tone since you were known to be extremely quiet and introverted. At that time, you simply gave at her your cold glare with was saying: _"Who the'll are you?!",_ yet who would ever imagine that this same girl would pass through your cold barriers and reach your heart completely? Even being so different from you… as much you didn't wanted to admit at first… you knew that this girl would be irreplaceable in your life… your childhood best friend, Brittany…

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

* * *

As it was expected, the show became famous and outstanding; the cast got some appearances on talk shows and other tv shows, innumerable performances and deserved awards were on your way. It was really amazing how many fans your show gained, how many hearts you and your show conquered. As much the 18 hours of shooting and sometimes you never got sleep could be tiresome, you would take a deep breath and be happy with everything you have.

Yes, everything was right here before your eyes: success, talent, family, and friends and… Brittany. Laid on your bed and staring the ceiling, you still are thinking on her… again. Passing through the years, as you said once: _"She is someone I can't live without."_ Started to give you some headache…

Sometimes, you would ask yourself what kind of relationship it's happening between two. Isn't she your best friend? Of course! You quickly answer in your mind. Suddenly, you heard your phone buzzing and you smiled when you saw her name on the display. You hurriedly pressed the button and read the message's content:

" **From:** Britt-Britt

 **To:** San

 _Good night, Sannybear._

 _Sweet dreams._

 _Once again, thanks for saving me on the stage._

 _Love you ^^"_

Even being in another floor, far from your friend's room, you could feel as she was right here in front of you and saying those sincere words. At the same time you smiled widely, you would always have that same tingling sensation whenever she tells that three words. Still, sometimes you would be a little sad since you knew that she loved all the members and that includes you, as a family. Even with this thought, you shook your head and smiled anyway while you stared the moon by your dim room's window.

Million of thoughts run wildly in your mind, every single moment you have with her. Like one in the present day… while your group was making a performance, including you on the stage, Brittany known as wild dancer and missed one step and clumsily fell on the floor. As soon your eyes caught the scene, everything stopped… you suddenly stopped your choreography to help her stand up carefully while you held her shoulders. You asked to her if everything was fine and she gave a quick nod to assure you of her conditions.

Even when you saw her limping, you frowned worriedly, but your expression quickly was replaced by a furious one when you heard some people laughing of your friend. You tensed your jaw and managed a cold glare to make them shut up. Since it worked, you turned your attention to her, who was watching you in awe; you smiled at her and whispered that everything would be fine. She believe on your words and soon, you two returned to your choreography, yet it was visible the blush in your cheeks.

You slept with a big smile in your face as you reminded you beautiful she was when she was blushing and still holding your phone close to your chest.

* * *

At the same year, but a couple months later Brittany, Quinn and you were invited to make a commercial with another artists. Since you knew major part of them, you were cool about the fact; it was just another work. Yet, you wouldn't ever imagine that this day would be the beginning of your heartache even without your consent…

During the shootings, you frowned at the step one… you would have to interact with a random guy and you aren't very the friendly kind person. Step two… the worst one… proceeding with your shootings was the smallest problem… your discomfort started when the moment you were watching Brittany's acting, the latter turn around to wave and smile at you. Your lips switched to upwards as you waved dumbly in return and blushed.

The problem started when two guys named Hugo and Neal Caffrey decided to fool around with your best friend… She keep smiling and laughing at their gestures or jokes as if she always knew them. Slowly, you started to felt your blood boiling when one of them started to show off his perfect physic to her. She blushed and smiled shyly of course, since she is a respectful girl. Yet going forward with the takes, you just haven't to deal with one, but two guys flirting with Brittany.

Your co-star/best friend Quinn realized your cold stare to the guys and asked worriedly:

"S, is everything alright?"

You bit you inner cheek and managed to smile forcefully as you answers:

"Don't worry, Q. I'm fine… I just need some sleep, that's all."

Still a little reluctant with your answer, Quinn shrugs her shoulders and walk to her scene. Finally the torture was over in the moment that Brittany came back to you and smiling. Yet, she realized your bored expression and asked in concern:

"San… are you ok? Do you need anything?"As much you wanted to gave in with the sight of those melting blue brown eyes, you keep your pride as you quickly shook your head and stomped your foot to your take. Without turn around, you feel her eyes on your back, and simply answer into your 'normal' tone:

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it."

However, a bad thought came to your mind; since you knew she still was watching you as you walked to your scenery to start your take. In your shooting, you would have to act like a cute girlfriend with your shooting's partner and go with those fake lovey-dovey moments. Trying to make Brittany taste her own remedy, you emphasized or exaggerate your role as a sweet sexy girlfriend.

The guy whom you were interacting was totally into your gestures; yet, you didn't care, all you could do was catch a glimpse of steaming Brittany. The latter was staring at you intently, the moment you finally finished your shoot with a confident smile in your face, your eyes met with hers and your smile faded away when you saw a hurt expression in her face. Instantaneously, you felt a tug in your heart since the last thing you wanted it was her sadness… yet you were the responsible for her reaction. Still, you tried to talk with her, but the moment you approached from her, she looked at you with sad eyes and turn around to leave.

Seeing her silhouette disappearing from your sight, you nibbled your lower lip apprehensively and stumbles your head forward cursing yourself to be such a jerk and stupid. You will have to plan something very big to get her forgiveness, so not wasting time… you trace a makeup plan in your mind.

* * *

In your so called plan, you asked… no, you practically begged to your manager to give you a chance to sing with Brittany. Even before your new upcoming episode where you two are going to have a duet, she always talked that she wanted to sing with you someday. Suddenly, one day you received a call from your manager and when you heard the news, you literally jumped happily in your spot and not wasting time, you rapidly dialed her number to tell the news, but decided to meet her for the best.

At first, as soon she saw you, she would keep her annoyed semblance, but deep inside she was more sad than annoyed. You treated at her coldly as nothing had happened, then you delivery your song in her hands and waits for her reaction. She stared at you confusedly, but you motion her to read the content; after sigh deeply, you bit your thumb's tip in anxiety while she was reading the paper. Out of sudden, she shot her head up and stared at you in shock with her mouth hanged open. Her voice faltered as she asked with her loud voice:

"I-Is that true?!"

You simply nodded with a small smile while you saw her eyes shining. At this moment, you sigh heavily and reach her hand. She looked at you expectantly, although her cheeks were flushed and her head was lowered. You took a deep breath and starts:

"Britt, I know you wanted this since we talk about this a few years ago… I'm sorry to act like a jerk with you earlier. You are my best friend and I'll do anything to see you happy. We are like strawberries and bananas, remember?"

She chuckles at your corny remark, but she finally gave in as she leaned and wrap her arms around your neck for a tight hug. While her head was rested in your shoulder, you heard her whispering softy: "Yeah… just like cookies and cream…"

Another month passed and it was the day of your duet shoot. Your stomach keep rumbling in nervousness as you couldn't take your eyes away from her. She looked so calm while you were deadly worried. Yet, your train of thoughts was interrupted when you two were called by Nikki to sing in the booth. She turned her head at you and nodded with a comforting smile. You smiled weakly in response as you stood up to the booth after her. You held the lyrics tightly to keep your mind busy while you sang, but it was an extremely hard task when you heard her warm, yet lovely voice filling your heart:

" _You mean the world to me_

 _I know I found in you my endless love…"_

That time, you just could see her; you simply couldn't stop staring her while she was singing beautifully. Suddenly, your heart pounded hard as you felt shivers running by your spine every time yours stare meets. Even being super nervous, you managed to express your feelings wonderfully in a way that you never felt before. Once you two were over, you were like on the cloud nine and your heart keep beating fast as Nikki said something about the first take of your record.

"You two are just perfect for each other." Nikki said with a bright wide smile plastered on her face.

And you blush at the comment though you knew that you are just playing the character Naya Rivera who fell in love with her best friend Heather Morris.

* * *

Your director created new looks and different styles to the cast and that includes you too. You stare yourself in the mirror, still trying to familiarize yourself with your new matured look. Even being a little strange, you felt your heart lap when a sudden and husky voice appears behind you and says excitedly:

"You really look amazing in that new hair style, SAN!"

You turn around and slightly widened your eyes to see her new look. Your mouth simply dropped when you saw her new hair style, it looks cute the golden hair flowing by her shoulders. You couldn't hold yourself as the words slipped from your mouth:

"You look beautiful, Britt."

She chuckles and lowered her head coyly thanks your creepy… or puzzled stare to hide her flushed face.

* * *

Reaching yours twenty one years, you can't help to feel grumpy… again. Every time you saw her hugging or fooling around with another co-star, you feel a tug in your heart. You know they are family, that's why you don't mind when sometimes you just want her attention, but end up being ignored.

Your show won many awards deservedly. While someone was busy making a good speech, your eyes caught something… when you turn to your right, you saw her tearing… but it was a heartbreaking since you realized that how everyone was overwhelmed or busy as well, your best friend was there lonely.

Your heart acted faster than your mind when a question pops in your head… Who would be better than you to comfort her in this time? Not wasting time and not wanting someone else do your job; you walked to her and gently tugged her hand and tangle your pinky with hers. She clumsily wiped her tears with her free hand, but quickly turns around when she feels your warm touch. When your stare met, she slowly takes a step forward and you already pulled her to your comfy embrace. You caressed her back gently, but pulled back when you realized that she didn't answer correctly. Yet, the moment she looked at you, tears started to flow by her eyes as she wrapped her arms around you and you keep whispering sweet nothings to make her feel better.

You wished that the time could stop, so you would have this moment always in your mind and heart. You never stopped to realize how much everything was perfect when she was right here and your arms or simply when you held your hands together… her hand would fit perfectly on yours…

* * *

Day by day you wondered how couldn't stand away from her? You couldn't comprehend why her touches, hugs and sweet words weren't enough for you anymore… Deep inside your heart, you knew you wished for more… more than holding hands or friendly hugs. Yet, you find yourself depressed since you knew you couldn't tell the truth to her since you couldn't risk losing everything you build with her trough the years because of your confused state.

You and she made several duets together through the years. At first you couldn't contain your happiness since it was something that both of you wanted. But everything started to get serious and twitchy when every time you two would sing; she was right there in front of you, smiling brightly with her moon crescent eyes and staring at you warmly. Sometimes you would feel the words escaping from your lips since everything you wanted was watch this beautiful angel singing only for you.

This feeling was making you almost insane. Every time you would see her interacting with other boys, you blood boiled madly while your heart ached. So, you would react in the best way to thought… being cold and indifferent since you didn't wanted that others could see the open wound in your heart… Passing days ignoring her or giving a cold treatment was a torture to you since every time you saw her eyes tearing in sadness, you tried to apologize, but she couldn't stand with your sudden mood change as she bursts in tears and yelled at you with her voice cracking:

"Damn it, Santana! What did I ever done to you to have this treatment?! Tell me truth for once! You keep bottling everything to yourself and don't tell me anything! I thought we were best friends!"

You clamped your mouth shut while she was staring at you intently and anxious for any answer. For the first time, you realized how those words "We are best friends!" could make a wound in your heart. Yet, nothing came since you couldn't understand your own feelings. You averts you stare from her and remains silent. After some seconds, she scoffed and shook her head saying in dismay while she made her way out for your room:

"Why was I expecting something from you? … If is this what you want… I won't disturb you ever again… Santana."

The sound of door slamming hastily wouldn't be so aching to your being like today. You simply seated on your bed, completely dead as one tear fell by yours eyes. You felt like a monster knowing that you have hurt the person you most cared in this world…

Weeks passed and your relationship with her didn't get better. You two weren't talking with each other or in some exceptions, you would talk only the necessary. Of course that the other members realized the huge tension between you two, but you never say a word. Even on the day Quinn Fabray stormed inside your room and cornered at you with an interrogation. She yelled at you madly while she told that she knew that every time your precious Brittany cried every single night asking to herself what she have done to you to make you forget about her.

You became completely silent when she told that Brittany was suffering because of you. You felt your heart aching deeply, even with your leader's shouts, that same sentence keep replaying in your mind. Finally, a tear ran by your cheeks as you burrow your face in your hands. You didn't want to hurt her, but this feeling was crushing your heart. The wavered words slipped from your lips as you sincerely whisper:

"I – I'm so-sorry…"

The other blonde realized how broken you were and felt sympathy of you. She seated at your side in the bed and wrapped her arms around your shoulders while she whispers gently while you looked at her intently:

"Why did you apologizing at me? She is the one you should say that."

Once again, your head stumbles to forward when you simply shook it in denial:

"I – I can't, Q… I'm afraid to hurt her again."

You heard a sigh followed by your best friend raising your head and staring at your eyes. It was when she finally asked something that you never asked to yourself:

"San… do you… love B?"

You frowned confusedly and quickly answer: "Of course I do." She shook her head and asked again into a serious tone, yet finally uttering your name perfectly:

"Santana… do you love Brittany… more than a friend?"

Your mouth dropped and your heart pounded furiously in your chest when those words echoed in your mind. Suddenly, every moment crushed to your mind and you realized that the most time you were really happy it was because she was right at your side. Memories of her sweet smile to you which makes you wordlessly; when she was absolutely beautiful and mature to your eyes when you silently admired her from afar or simply the amazing way when she hugged at you, nothing else matters…

After stare the floor blankly, your heart blossom with the sureness as you felt the same warm feeling spreading in your being. You slowly raise your head and looked at your leaded who already was smiling at you. Gulping deeply, you finally utter the truest in you:

"I… I do, Q… I… I'm in love her…"

"So go after her…"

* * *

More days passed and you tried to break the ice between you two. Every time you tried to talk with her, she simply ignored at you, still she would steal glances of you from afar. You started to make a plan what you could do to catch her heart and make her believe in your words.

However, in one day of a taping, you were staring at her intently while the scene was crushing your heart. Some meters away from you, there was a shy Brittany chatting with another guy… precisely a guy named Sam Evans. The latter was known to be extreme charming gentleman with the ladies… Once again you had a heartache knowing you couldn't stand a chance with a guy so well priced for the girls and Brittany wasn't any exception…

The moment you saw her eyes glittering while she was talking with him, you wanted disappear from that place. Not standing at more with the lovey dovey scene; as soon as you scene was over, you hastily dialed to your manager asking to any work out of your country and soon. He found odd since every time he called to photo shoots, you always delayed as much you could… but the truth it's that you wanted to stay at her side…

Yet, in the other day, he gave in as he told that you should prepare yourself in two days to have a trip to New York for a photo shoot. You thanked for the opportunity and quickly packed your stuffs to disappear from her sight. You remember the day you were leave to the airport; the usual company you have wish you luck and hugged you saying to you come back soon. Nonetheless, she was the only one who watched you from afar with her arms crossed and a hurt semblance in her face. You tensed your jaw while you two held an intense stare, but you finally broke it when you turn around to leave…

Seated on a hotel's room bed, you were bored as you were browsing on the net seeking for something interesting. The truth it's that your mind was screaming at you with the fact that yesterday was the birthday of your… so called best friend. You even weren't able to call to her to say "Happy Birthday, Britt- Britt!" You had your pride; suddenly you tried to convince yourself as you whisper angrily:

"Why would she need me when she has Mister So Perfect?"

You nibbled your lips in jealously and roughly tipped in your laptop almost breaking with your anger. Yet, everything stopped when you entered in a fan site of your show and stared the title intently "Brittany's Birthday Pictures 08.01.2011!". Taking a deep breath, you hesitantly clicked on the link and suddenly, several pictures of your bestie occupied your screen.

The first picture, she was holding a cake with five candles above it and pouting. You couldn't help to chuckle at the photo, she always were so cute. Then, you keep exploring the fan site until you find her photo with your show with all the cast. Although she was smiling, you knew that smile very well to know that behind those melting eyes… sadness was coming to the surface. Instantaneously, you felt a sudden desire to fly to her and hold her tight in your arms to never let her go again.

It was when you still staring her picture, something came to your mind. You realized that you couldn't stay away from her or even live without her. Aware from a future rejection, you didn't care anymore. You would take the next fly back to her, but not before pass in her favorite jewelry store to give a perfect present for her and wishing be a start of a new relationship… and a new love…

* * *

Finally back at 'home', you hurriedly dialed Quinn asking if 'she' was in the trailer. She said she left some minutes ago, you frowned but you found a perfect idea forming into your mind. You quickly thanked her and rushed to her trailer and you left your luggage hided it in your own trailer and practically ran to a flowery shop. Yet, not before say the truth to the cast, which they were practically your family and asked to them call to you once she was back.

At the flowery shop, your eyes searched for the perfect flower. All of them were beautiful, but you wanted a perfect one which it would describe your pure feeling for her. It was when you found a velvet tulip in the shop's corner; you smiled and grab the flower to take the scent. Hurriedly, you asked to the shop's owner make a beautiful bouquet of velvet tulips. Not too big or not too small, the bouquet's size was simply perfect.

The nightfall was coming and you find yourself rushing back to the trailer to confess your true feeling for her with a bouquet in one hand and elegant velvet box holding a beautiful ring while the another one was hanging in your neck. After inside the dormitory's yard, you took a deep breath for all running and adjusted yourself to meet her. You smiled widely when your eyes caught her from afar, but she couldn't see you since she was with her back facing you…

However, when you were about to take another step… you found the reason which made you left her days ago… Sam… The latter yelled her name from afar coming from an opposite direction and you saw her smiling at him. He was holding an elegant bouquet with red roses in his hands. You just stood there, completely motionless as you saw her happy and surprised reaction when she gently got the glamorous bouquet.

You gulped hard and your eyes widened when he pulled her from a passionate hug. Yet, this wasn't the worst… as soon they parted; you saw her head being lifted delicately by him as he out of sudden, kiss her lips right in front of you. You felt yourself shaking uncontrollably and your heart shattered into one million of pieces. Tears flew by your eyes as you felt a crushing pain in your chest. You couldn't watch that scene anymore, it was a torture… Your legs worked faster than an arrow as you dropped the bouquet on the floor and rushed to leave that place for once.

You keep running until your legs couldn't take it anymore, you desperately wanted to take this pain of your chest. You cursed yourself to be so stupid and believe that you have a chance to love and be loved. When you looked to your surroundings, you were in the city's park. Yet, the place was deserted since it was cold these days. Hot tears flows like a stream by your cheeks and knowing that you were alone, you finally screams of top your lungs while you shed your broken heart:

"WHYYYYYYYY?! WHYYYYYY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO LOVE HER!? SANTANA LOPEZ, YOU STUPID! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER LOVE!"

Screams echoed in the desert park, still crying, you dragged yourself to a bench in front of a beautiful fountain where you burrow your face in your hands. You slightly sobbed, this was so different from you, but you couldn't help, the pain was too much to bear. A wavered whisper in dismay came out of your dry lips as you keep your head down:

"Sh-she is right… why would she fa-fall in love with someone like me… I know I should b-be happy for h-her… but I – I wanted to be sel-selfish this time having her lo-love just for me… Bri-ttany Pierce… why do I have to fall in love with you…"

…

"San?"

You widened your eyes when you heard a familiar voice, that same angelic voice… you thought you would be crazy, but your delirious state stopped when you heard that same soft call again:

"Santana?"

You quickly turn around to find her staring at you with a melancholic expression. You tried to speak, but you weren't strong enough to. Yet, you stand up slowly and decided to be coward to disappear from her sight and not wanting her see your tears. At the moment you took the first step, you heard her running to you and holding your arm tight, but gently. You refused to look up, but when a familiar item was brought to your eyes, you became startled when you look the bouquet with velvet tulips in her hands.

Staring at her confusedly, she held the beautiful bouquet close to her heart and asked softly:

"This is … for me?"

You lowered your head again timidly and nodded reluctantly. Stealing a glance of her, you realized that she was with her eyes closed while she inhaled the perfumed scent. Suddenly, she looks at you and places her hand in your cheek to raise your head as she whispers gently:

"Your remembered my favorite flower… I love it, thank you, Sanny."

As much you felt that tingling feeling in your stomach and your heart beating fast, you couldn't understand why she was here… after she was kissing him! Remind the reason of your depression; you quickly removed her hand of your face as you tried to speak in your cold tone:

"Why are you here while your boyfriend it's waiting for you?! I bet his flowers are better than these…"

Her expression was hurt, but you have to keep your cold glare even when your heart was broken. She stared at you deeply with her eyes tearing as she genuinely asks:

"What are you talking about, Santana? YOU know that I don't have a boyfriend."

You couldn't help to scoff and mock a laugh as you ask indifferently:

"Oh you don't? So who is that guy who was kissing you?! You can't lie very well, Brittany."

Instantaneously she widened her eyes as she quickly shook her head and begs:

"Sam isn't my boyfriend, Santana! He was the one who kissed me! You have to believe in me" You tensed your jaw and felt the tears ready to fall as you whispered harshly:

"Yeah, of course… and you made a great effort to stop him… tsk you know what?! Forget it! Just leave me alone and go back to your precious Ken trout mouth!"

You glare at her coldly as you saw tears in her eyes as well. Not wanting to give in, you finally turn around to leave. While walking, you heard her bursting in tears as she yells at you with her voice cracking:

"There you go running again! He confessed to me, but I told him I just wanted to be his friend… because I already love someone else!... But you never let me speak! Why did you always have to act like this?! Why you never show your feelings to me?! Do you ever think how I feel when you leave me huh?! You are a damn coward, Lopez!"

You bite your inner cheek since you knew she was saying the truth. Yet, you stood still when you heard her sobbing as she finally speaks:

"Jus-just… answer me o-one thing… is that tr-true? Everything… you said earlier… it was true…?"

Widening your eyes, you realized that she was asking about your cry out, thinking that you were alone. You quickly turn around only to see her clumsily wiping her tears like she always do when she was sad. Your heart swayed inside your chest at the sight, you just wanted to forget everything to run to her and hug her tight. Yet, after knowing her confession, he won't lose this chance again. So letting you body move by it, you walked to her direction and stopped before her. She stopped her crying momentarily when she realized how close your faces were…

That time, yours eyes softened when you saw the moonlight glow shining over her, precisely at her teary eyes. You sighs deeply and gingerly wiped her tears with your thumb. Before she could call you, you cupped her face and speak while staring at her lovingly:

"Yes, Brittany… Every single word… I know I'm imperfect, cold sometimes and certainly I'm not the better one to fall in love, but… I love you and I'm so sorry for taking too long…"

You were about to continue, but you were interrupted when her index finger shushed you. Tears were streaming by her face, yet she was smiling caringly at you… how can be someone look so beautiful while crying? The answer was right there before your eyes. She is perfect in everything she does even without trying. Blush crept in her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around your neck and whispered lovingly at you:

"I… I was afraid to confess my feelings since I thought you wouldn't return it… but now… I can't find words to describe my happiness unless these… I love you, Sanny."

You sniffed loudly and your lips twitched to upward in how overwhelming were the feeling inside you… she loves you and this it's all that matters. Your heart thumped hard and you finally took her in your arms. Embracing her fondly, you two finally leaned with your eyes closed and let your lips touch hers… finally. The passionate kiss that both of you shared was beyond the words, you barely could describe your erratic heart. Suddenly, you brought her close to you, inside of your arms as if it was a gesture to not let her escape from you again.

While kissing, you felt her smiling against your lips as she cupped your face caringly. Stroking her silk and golden blonde hair gently, you two stay sharing your first and endearing kiss for some time. After some moments, you felt her pulling back when something cold touching your faces. Still inside of your arms, she looked around. She looked back to you with a cheeky smile plastered in her face as she whispers still looking in your eyes:

"I hope this is not a dream…" You gently grab her chin and utters with a gentle smile in your lips:

Brittany shook her head "No it's not and… finally…I am able to say me true feeling for you too" She blushed at your cheesy words and lowered her head shyly. You took this opportunity to give your forgotten present in your jacket. Suddenly, you hook the white velvet box inside your pocket and opens right before her eyes. She gasped in reaction and looked at you with her eyes widened and tears flowing again. You simply smiled and take the ring and placed gently in her finger as you whispers:

"This means that you are mine now… And I only belong to you."

You finish your sentence heartily while you hook your finger inside you shirt to show the same ring hanging around your neck. She took the object delicately in her hands as she couldn't contain herself anymore and wrapped her arms around your neck again. You became even more flustered when you heard her sincere words:

"I always was yours since the beginning… you just have to claim me in the first place…"

She pulled from your neck and stared at you passionately. You took her hand which was rested in your shoulder and intertwined with yours. Seconds later, you find yourself clasping her chin and pulling her for a lovingly kiss once again. You two stood there under the snow falling around you, yet both of you were warm than never inside the other's embrace and sharing burning kisses.

* * *

Several days later, in the middle of your performance in the 7th place of the show's concert tour, you got easily distracted as you frowned sadly when you saw her spot empty. You felt your heart squeezing in concern knowing that she was at the hotel alone due her injured leg, yet you managed to smile to yourself when you remembered her heartily words like: _"You must keep smiling while I'm out, Sannybear"_ You unconsciously chuckles remind her silliness…

Once you were back to the hotel room you two shared, it was a true party… she would beam and hugs the other cast happily who also in your room to check you. But when she saw you, even limping, she practically runs to you as she wrapped her arms around you tightly and whispered sincerely:

"I missed you… Sannybear."

While she gave her most shining baby blue eyes smile, you simply melted and caress her face gently as you pull her back to your hug:

"I miss you so much too Brittypanda."

She chuckles at your, yet cute remark and pecks your lips shyly. Your fellows started to whine at your cheesy moments, until you send your cold glare at them making them gulp. You smiled in return as you dragged her to your room, holding her in bridal style towards the sofa.

Once you two were alone in your room, you gingerly placed her in your bed and made your way to her as you hug her tightly by her waist. She chuckles at your childish semblance and strokes your hair lovingly. Seconds later, you pulled from her comfy cuddling and stare at her attentively. She tilted her head to her side cutely and your hand stroked her cheek endearingly. She closed her eyes to enjoy your touch as she places her hand atop of yours; with your eyes glowing in true love, you lowered your head and plants a caringly kiss in her forehead as you whisper breathlessly:

"I love you…"

She opens her eyes and stared at you lovingly as she strokes your bangs gently and whispered against your lips:

"I love you too, San."

With that you filled the gap between you as both of you close your eyes and kissed each other with love. Your arms wrapped around her waist while her arms were around your neck and occasionally caressing your nape. You would always feel the shivers running by your body and your heart beating loudly… That moment you knew that you couldn't live without her anymore…

* * *

Months later, you traced a perfect plan to make your proposal and of course you would need your fellow's help. Yet, the day finally has come and you wanted something very big to show her how much she means to you. In the night of another award's event, your beloved one worked as a host with another member of your show. Both of them summoned the next performance, but the whole place turned black, yet you clearly could see her confused face from afar…

When the lights were on, your song you compose for the two of you _"Endless Love"_ started as you came out behind the curtains and walked to her direction. She was with her mouth hanged open while you stared at her lovingly. Suddenly, you held her hand and keep singing with love glowing by your eyes. When the song was finally over which you literally finish all verses with the new arrangement, you smiled at her lovingly as you get down on your knees saying nervously in your microphone:

"Brittany Susan Pierce… will you marry me?" With that the whole placed waved at you and whistled as well. She hurriedly placed her tremble hand in her hanged open mouth as she bursts in tears and quickly nodded to your question. You felt your heart exploding in happiness when she speaks with her cracked voice: "Yes!" And pulled you for a tight hug, you close your eyes and hug her tightly. Yet, you heard the audience clapping and whistling at you two, but the moment she cupped your face and kissed you deeply, you find yourself completely blind and deaf to everything else…

 **[2015]**

The great day finally came. You found yourself nervous and talking to yourself to keep your calm as your fellows were trying to do as well. Yet, everything stopped to you when you saw her wearing that beautiful white dress down the aisle and smiling coyly at you. Once she finally reached you, you couldn't stop smiling when you finally understood that today it was the day she will belong to you and you to her.

Sealing your sincere vows, you bring her to your arms and kissed at her passionately as everyone waved at you two. When she pulled from your kiss, she gave the best of her bright blue eyes as you smiled to your wife… Mrs. Lopez. You pulled her for another kiss which she gladly returned after wrap her arms around your neck while deepening the lovingly kiss…

Of course that after your ceremony was anxious to get out of this place to your awaited honeymoon with the love of your life. Everything passed so quickly, when you realized you already were enjoying beautiful scenery of the cruise's room. You suddenly turned your eyes to her and realized that it was glowing into a different flame. Both of hearts were pounding madly at this moment, then suddenly, you caressed her face tenderly with one hand and with your free one, you pulled her by her waist to your body and to your lips.

You two walked blindly in the room until you gingerly laid her on the bed and stared at her endearingly. She smiled warmly at you while her fingers wandered by your neck, you reach one hand of heard and kissed deeply. Not too much of that, you leaned and whispers like if it was the first time:

"I love you, Brittany Lopez. Proudly So." She wrapped her arms around you and whispered before kiss you:

"I love you too, Santana. Proudly So"

With that you two kissed each other with passion, love and care. That night was unforgettable to you two since it was your first night of love with her. You wished that everything could stop to make her stay in your arms like this… Words couldn't express your feelings, everything you ever wanted was right here…

* * *

 _If you ever asked to yourself_ _ **What If**_ _this alternative reality it really exists…_

 _I would say that it would happen something like that on the middle._

 _Since all we know that a Lopez's heart could only belong to a Pierce in the end, doesn't matter wherever you are._

 _ **Fin.**_


	3. WHAT IF? 2-3

The Update was early than I expected because I will going to a party later sooo here's the second part of WHAT IF... Hope y'all enjoy :))

* * *

 **What if…? – Part 2**

Brittany's POV

After countless arguments with your father, you finally decided that it was time to pursuit your dream. Even being just a teenager, you flew to L.A to be a famous celebrity. You couldn't help to feel sad for leaving your family behind. You always missed your dear mother's encouragement, advice and support.

However, you promised to yourself that one day you would come back for them, but as a talented and famous artist….

Months passed since you left Arizona to L.A, you tried to adapt to the new environment. You were lucky to have a roommate Quinn Fabray, yet an extremely beautiful person inside and out which it turned one of your best friend. And since you live with her, you secretly thank God to have a friend who cooks well since you knew that you are a disaster on the kitchen. Still, you find yourself craving for homemade food though especially you mother's mac and cheese...

Several weeks later, still in process of adaption; you finally started your training like you dance almost 12 hours a day for the new show called Gleek you are about to audition. At the moment you stepped into the large dance studio, your friend Quinn introduced you to her friends. You smiled and happily greeted the boys and girls since they were very friendly. Yet, at the moment your eyes caught someone taking a nap seated at the room's corner with the head swaying constantly, you couldn't see her face clearly, and then you whispered loudly in curiosity to Quinn:

"Q… who is that sleeping over there?" She said pointing at the girl's direction

Quinn turned around, her eyebrows creased as she talked into a dismissed tone:

"Oh… her? That sleepyhead is Lopez Santana… Santana Lopez!"

She finally pronounced her name with a small difficult since she is trying to say it with the Spanish accent. But before your answer "Oh!", something clicked inside your head as your heard her name, so you rapidly thinks:

 _"Santana?! Wait a minute!..."_

At this moment, you practically beamed and smiled widely as you ran to him and yelled happily:

"SANNYBEAR!"

Instantaneously, the Santana girl jolted in her spot when she heard your booming voice. When you were about to apologize to her, she raised her head to glare at you. Even frozen due her intense stare… it wasn't unpleasant… your mouth slightly hanged open when you find yourself locking eyes with this sexy beautiful girl she had been, you could realize that her eyes softened for a brief moment and suddenly, you felt your cheeks burning and knew that you would be flushed for sure…

Nonetheless, you two broke the eye contact when you heard Quinn's happy voice while she walked to you and patted Santana's back playfully:

"Hey! S, don't freeze her with your cold glare! Her name is Brittany! She is new here. Come on, be friendly!"

She stared at her with a bored expression as she quickly stood up and looked at you with her serious expression. After sighs heavily, she hastily grabs her jacket and passed through you… yet, you felt her behind you and your heard her appealing voice for the first time:

"See you later… BrittyPanda."

With that she finally left the room. Yet, you find yourself completely dazzled at the moment you heard her uttering your nickname with her perfect American accent. You couldn't help to blush and smile like an idiot when Quinn wrapped her arms around your shoulders and gave you thumbs up as she blurts playfully:

"Wow! You made a great progress today! Who would ever imagine that Iced Lopez would talk with you in the first day!? I took two months to change some words with her hahahaha!"

Even with her heartily remark, you sigh deeply and utter:

"Yeah, of course…because she is my long childhood friend" Quinn shook her head and when she took in the information she felt slight pity for the other girl:

"Relax, B. Despise her cold personality, she is a very warm and friendly person… it just a matter of time to get known with her… trust me ok?"

You nodded hesitantly and Quinn ruffled your hair playfully as she turned to talk with her friends. Still, you find yourself looking the spot where "she" was sleeping and sighs heavily as you think:

 _"I hope you are right…"_

* * *

Weeks passed and keep trying hard to improve your singing and dancing though you are already know in yourself that you are born to dance. You must admit that it was a little hard to you in the beginning, that's why you find yourself making extra training even after your dance class. One day, after everyone was leaving the training room, you waited patiently to be alone and then, start your training.

Two hours passed and you were completely beaten, you tiredly seated at the corner's room and take a huge gulp in your water bottle. Suddenly, you felt your hungry stomach rumbling so loud as if some kind of lion was inside your tummy. You didn't become too much embarrassed since you were alone in the room. Then, you tried to fool your hunger with water, but no use since your stomach keep rumbling loudly…

You close your eyes and frowned as you started to feel a headache. Yet, out of sudden, feeling like if you were being watched, you snapped your eyes open, realizing that you were right. However, you were agape after discover that the last person in the Earth would be here and staring at you… Santana. Before you could speak, she enters with her arms crossed and asked seriously with her brow knitted, yet into a soft tone:

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's already late?"

You lowered your head in embarrassment and whispers:

"I – I was training, I didn't… realize it, but… what about you?" She raised her brows in surprise with your question, but she quickly averts her stare to the other side as she answers nonchalantly:

"Same here… I was training my singing in the other room…"

You simply muttered an "Oh" in response as the silence surrounded both of you. Afterwards, a sigh escaped from her lips as she speaks earnestly and finally looked at you:

"Are you…hungry?" You raised your eyebrows in surprise and quickly answered while you shook your head:

"Oh nonono… I'm just tired, that's all… *LOUD RUMBLE* !"

That moment you widened your eyes in shock and hurriedly lower your flushed face in embarrassment. If you could, you would dig a hole and burrows your head thanks your loud stomach. Yet, your train of thoughts was stopped at the instant when her suave chuckles fill your ears. You shyly look at her and find her hand in front of you, motioning to accept it. You gulped, but blush even more when you saw a subtle smirk in her face as she adds nicely:

"I guess your stomach already spoke by itself… come on, you must feed yourself."

You nodded timidly and answered an "Ok" at the moment she took your hand and raised you from the floor… _"Her hand it's so warm and soft…"_ you thinks and blushed since you always had these things for hands... Yet, quickly brushing your pants, you look back at her as she walked to the door and asked into a nonchalant tone:

"So… where do you wanna go?" With that sentence, your eyes practically shined and you rushed at her with a surprising speed. She laughs at your childish behavior while you blurts happily:

"I want Mac and Cheese!"

She nodded her head with a smile and opens the door for you as he adds:

"Breadstix it will be."

At this time, you find yourself admiring her smile, it was so firmly said, but… so shy at the same time that it made you smile along. Suddenly, she turns her head in embarrassment and clears her throat as she walks in front of you and going to the exit. You rushed to her and both of you walked in silence, then out of the sudden, you felt something cold in your head.

"I… I'm sorry for being cold with you earlier since I'm known as a bitchy person but… just to let you know that I really admire your effort and hard working, Brittany."

After her soft words, a wide smile formed in your face as you looked at her timid expression. You hurriedly run to her and hook your arms with her as you pinch her cheeks. She whined at you as you laugh at her childish whine, and then you became serious as you two held an expressing gaze:

"I really miss you Santana."

When she suddenly flashed a smile to you, you knew that this moment your life would be totally different after you allowed Santana Lopez enters in your world again… and deeper to your heart.

* * *

After your audition for the new show Gleek you sat within the unknown and known crowd and when you heard your name, you yelled at top of your lungs and quickly scanned your surroundings looking for the one you wanted to hug. When your eyes landed at the silently spazzing girl at the room's corner, you rushed to her and thrown yourself into her arms while yelling happily:

"Oh my God, San! We are going to be in the show! Isn't it amazing?!"

She stared at you blankly, but it was quickly replaced by a shy smile as she wrapped her arms around your waist tightly and whispers:

"Yes… it's really amazing, Brit."

With this action, you felt your world stop while your heart pounded erratically with her arms around you. Yet you couldn't stop smiling since everything you wanted… it was hug your best friend, Santana…

Your show became very famous since it aired and since your schedule was always full of appearances on tv, shows and awards nights. You could take a deep breath and smile to realize that you finally reached your dream, everything you ever wanted, you were able to conquer with hard working and having a blessed group like yours since it was practically your family… With that you don't have to feel lonely anymore.

However, while tapping in your phone, you smiled when a picture displayed on the screen. It was a picture of you and Santana on the day she took you in Breadstix restaurant for the first time. You smiled widely with that picture, you were pouting and she was putting her finger on the chin while her eyebrows were knitted. Suddenly, your mind started to bring dear memories ever since that day… from that day on… she never left your side anymore, she would be bickering to you saying that you shouldn't train so much without eating properly or in the way you guys would tease each other in a love-hate relationship, yet… you knew that it was her way to show her care about you… just like today…

Recalling the event of some hours ago, when you were doing a performance at Oprah, you suddenly tripped and fell flatly on the floor. You blushed madly in embarrassment and tried to return to your choreography, but you knew that you have hurt your leg. Just when you heard clearly some people laughing at your clumsiness, you felt two strong arms and hands wrap around your shoulder, following by a concerned voice:

"Are you all right, Britt?"

Seeing her warm eyes so up close made a huge mess in your body. Suddenly, you felt your heart beating hard against your ribs as your face was burning completely. Unable to look at those lovely chocolate eyes anymore, you didn't trust in your voice as you were afraid to sputter the words. When you were about to nod, you heard people laughing again, that was the moment when Santana glared at them piercingly and made them shut their mouths. Looking warmly at you, you were agape as you just watched her protecting you. Then, you nodded quickly after you recover from your trance, both of you returned to your choreography.

But… you couldn't deny that your heart was beating so loud that you barely could listen the music… after her caring move, you didn't dare to look at her again since you knew that once you did, you would blush madly just like you were doing now.

Reminding this, you smiled and quickly tapped a sincere message for him:

" **From:** Britt-Britt

 **To:** San

 _Good night, Sannybear._

 _Sweet dreams._

 _Once again, thanks for saving me on the stage._

 _Love you ^^"_

You didn't need her reply since you knew her to well to know that she probably must be smiling widely at now. You couldn't understand why those words like "Love you" it was so easy to say to her since you the one to say it since you started to communicate since she left. You need time to know the person deeper and when you say those words, you are sure that you really meant it… just like you did for her.

* * *

At the same year, you, Quinn and Santana were called to make a commercial about. The problem it's that each one of you it would interact with a "pair" and act like a couple thing. When you know who you would act, you smiled happily since you knew you're going to act with Hugo and Neal Caffrey since you knew them in a dance group before.

While you were preparing for your act, talking to yourself; you feel a stare on your back, turning around quickly, you saw Santana watching you from afar. Unconsciously, a smile crept in your cheeks as you waved at her happily; you could see a blush forming in her cheeks as she lowers her head and you felt your face burning as well. Suddenly, the director clapped her hands and told you to start the shooting.

As the shooting was progressing, you find yourself laughing and enjoying the company of you old co-dancer. Yet, you couldn't deny that they were pretty charming and good looking, this fact made you blush a little and smile coyly, but deep inside you wished to have a chance to get a shooting with Santana. So, when the shooting was over, you turn around searching for your fellows. As soon you found Santana seated on the corner behind the cameras and staffs, you smiled instantaneously as you walked happily to her. But in the midway, you frowned worriedly when you saw her with bored semblance and cold stare to the nothing. It was when you asked in concern:

"San… are you ok? Do you need anything?"

You saw clearly signs of discomfort in her face as she adjusted in her seat and maintain her cold demeanor. She finally looks at you with that ice glare that you knew that it couldn't be a good thing as she speaks into an indifferent tone while she stood up:

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it."

You silently watched her walk to her scene with a random guy who was totally over her… Yet, while you observed the scene, you couldn't help to feel annoyed and sad when you saw Santana all touchy with that guy as well. You became agape in the way they looked so real… as much you loved cute things and persons… this scene was making extremely bored and… hurt… Everything gets worse, when you heard someone of the staff saying into a dreaming tone:

"Awww… they look so perfect!"

You tensed your jaw slightly angrily as you felt an ache tugging your heart without your consent. While the scene flows, you would realize that sometimes she stole some glances of you… you almost could think that she was doing this purposely. After minutes of agony, she smiled cockily to the guy and suddenly looks at you. When your eyes met, you felt yourself tearing and her smile faded away. The moment she tried to approach of you, you couldn't bear face her right now since you knew that you would end up crying.

So quickly standing up, you turn your back and walked away from her, feeling completely hurt and confused with your thoughts. With no one looking at you, you breathed hard as your first tears finally fell by your eyes…

* * *

Several days later, both of you still were avoiding each other… well, more of your part since you ignored her most part of times when she tried to talk with you. Although, you don't know why did you still care about that guy all over Santana in your commercial…

However, out of sudden, while you were in your room alone, you heard someone knocking on your door. After speak "Come in", you returned to your laid position in your bed since your mind was filled with… her. As soon your eyes caught the visitor, you became slight agape, but quickly hardened your face. She raised her eyebrow and walked at you as you quickly stood up and crossed your arms. When you were about to speak, she delivered a paper in your hands. You look at her confusedly as she stared at you coldly and demanded:

"Read it." You couldn't help to feel uncomfortable and… hurt since you couldn't bear anymore with her mood. Then, after you took a deep breath and sighs, your eyes scanned the paper and you become bewildered as you read the song _"Endless Love"._ Your heartbeat doubled the pace when your name and her were under the title as a duet; suddenly, feeling hyper, you asked loudly at her as your eyes were widened:

"Is th-that true?!"

It was when she finally smiled and nodded her head slightly. You knew that your eyes shone at the moment after she sighs and suddenly held your hand. You felt your breathing halting for a moment and let yourself blush as she looked at you with those sincere and warm eyes as she utters meaningfully:

"Britt, I know you wanted this since we talk about this a few years ago… I'm sorry to act like a jerk with you earlier. You are my best friend and I'll do anything to see you happy. We are like strawberries and bananas, remember?"

At this moment, your anger and sadness simply faded away as your arms move it by itself and you wrapped around her neck after chuckle heartily. Even listening that words "Best friend" you couldn't help to feel a slight tug in your heart, but you decided you push this feeling away since you were back to your best friend's arms again as you utters in happiness:

"Yeah… just like cookies and cream."

With your head in her shoulder, you close your eyes and started to think how could you stay away from her for so much time? That time, you find yourself daydreaming and finding her smooth scent the best thing in the whole world…

* * *

It was the day of your duet shoot. When Nikki called both of you, as much you could look calm and normal on outside, your heart told otherwise… your hands were freezing while your cheeks burned in nervousness to have Santana just a few meters away from you and precisely, in front of you. Before start the song, she looked at you comfortingly and nodded her head with a smile. You could tell that she was nervous just like you, but you had to keep your calm to let the song flow.

Yet… something was different… at the moment she started to sing, you simply forgot everything else around you when your eyes landed on her. When your eyes would meet with hers… you saw such lively emotions filling in her eyes as she looked at you.

 _"You mean the world to me_

 _I know I found in you my endless love…"_

Although, you already saw her singing several times already… this time was different and couldn't understand why. You couldn't explain why your heart pounded madly abruptly or even the way you felt so transparent before her piercing, yet gentle stare… you couldn't help to feel so warm and protected at the same time. Her voice reached your soul as sometimes you would find yourself just admiring her while shivers ran by your spine.

It was such a intense mood between you two, even trying to keep yourself calm, it was a hard task since as soon you looked to forward, she was staring at you with his melting eyes. After four minutes of a pleasant tension, she closed his eyes and sang the last straw filled with her honest emotions:

 _"_ _I know I found in you my endless love"_

At the song's end, Nikki smile from ear to ear that her eyes almost disappear and waved at you two. You find yourself blushing and smiling bubbly in return. While you were trying to calm your reckless heart, you heard Nikki saying that both of you were singing sincerely and that you two are just perfect for each other, with true feelings.

* * *

Your director already chooses your new concept about your looks. Your cute golden blonde hair was flowing in your shoulders turning into lovely curls in the end. But you must admit that the most shocking, yet… pleasant surprising looks wasn't yours… but of your matured sexy look of your friend. When you saw Santana looking to herself at the mirror with her new hairstyle...you became dumbfounded… if it was possible, she was even more attracting, breathtaking and… amazing than before…

However, snapping from your trance, you rushed to her with a big smile in your face:

"You really look amazing in that new hair style, SAN!"

Suddenly, she turns around and looks like she became dumbfounded as well. When you were about to shake her shoulder due her blank expression, a smile crept in her lips as she smiled coyly and whispers gently:

"You look beautiful, Britt."

That moment, your heart simply leaped inside your chest and you find yourself blushing hard due her sentence. There were times as many others that Santana could mess with your heart like this… but you admitted that you loved when she noted you.

Time passed and both of you had innumerable duets together. Of course you couldn't contain your happiness at first since sing with your Sanny… was something unique and… overwhelming doesn't matter how my times you already did this before.

* * *

Yet, day by day, you felt your admiration, affection and feelings growing surprisingly. Even with a slight touch to a hug could make a huge mess in your being. But there was a day that something really changed…

When show won an award, a member of the show was making the speech while another member held your hand. You were trying hard to not cry since your mind and heart were being pushed for million things. At first, you felt so grateful to have friends you could call a family and feel your dream being accomplished; at the same time, you feel the sadness taking your heart when you remembered your family and you wanted share this victory with them… or maybe, because you want your mother so much right now, watching you at this moment…

Sniffing loudly, you weren't paying attention since your head was like a tourbillion, but you knew you needed a friend's hand and a hug so badly at this moment, since everything you wanted it was to be comforted by your dear ones. However, like if the heaven was hearing your prayers… you felt a warm hand touching yours… You quickly turn around and see no one else that Santana looking at you with a worried expression as he brings you behind the other's members.

At the moment her arms wrapped around you, you became agape since as much she was known to be an extremely reserved and cold person… she was the warmest person that you ever met. Yet, deep in your thoughts, you even weren't able to return the hug, which she realized and pulled away from you carefully to look deep in your eyes. When your stare met with her, it was like she knew what you really needed as she eyes were tender and warm at you. Unable to hold yourself anymore, you burst in tears and sobbed as you finally wrapped your arms around her.

Even with the all screaming and music at the background, nothing was so loud than the beatings of your longing heart. You had to close your eyes as you inhale her delightful scent while she whispered sweet nothings to your ear and tightens her safe arms around you. For you, you could stay like this for the whole eternity… although you were afraid that she might listen you reckless heart. Tightening your arms around her waist well, you rested your head in his shoulder while she rubbed your back comfortingly.

With all longing, fear and care, you saw how much she could understand you even when didn't say a word. Being totally different from you, she still would see you inside the crowd, because it's the way she is to you… this simple and marvelous person. When your heart started to thump furiously again, you gasped when you finally realized … that you were falling for your best friend… no… you already realized… that you loved her with your whole soul since the first moment you saw… Santana Lopez...

Nights you would pass up and rolling in the bed longing to feel her tempting lips against yours or how it could be the feeling of have her body pressed against yours to feel her heart or even… to have her arms around you… You knew that it would be a long night, you were dreaming with her again before you could realize.

As much you wanted that everything was just a wonderful dream… everything started to turn into a nightmare… In one day you watched her from afar, you occasionally smiled only seeing her face and whenever she smiles to you… you felt your whole heart fluttering. However, in one day of another award nights, the stage was filled with many artists, the most part of them you knew since they practically trained with you before your debut.

To your dismay, your show always had problems with gossip saying about of supposed affairs, including Santana. Yet, you didn't care about the rumors since you knew that it wasn't truth since you live with her for God's sake! And you found yourself praying and wishing to not be true or you couldn't bear with the truth. But right now, you find your blood boiling like mad whenever you saw tone of guy artists all over of your Sanny! You quickly took a deep breath and corrected yourself that she wasn't yours… yet.

Nonetheless, the scene was getting unbearable when you saw her smiling like an idiot as her eyes beamed when she was talking to an attractive guy named Noah Puckerman. You curled your hands in tight fist when you saw him holding her arm occasionally and playfully and wrapping his arm clingy at her arm as an excuse for a selfcam. Biting your lip angrily and almost tearing at the scene, yet you felt a soft touch in your shoulder, as soon you turned around, you saw the charming and wonderful guy… Sam Evans.

Your mouth was hanged open with his charming smile as he whispers playfully to you:

"Tired night, huh? I know that this it's not of my business, but… whenever you need someone to talk. I'm a good listener, B." You smiled softly at this guy's concern as you shook your head gently with a weak smile:

"Thanks, but don't worry too much, it's just that I am getting all mushy these days haha" He frowned worriedly and gently held your hand:

"I can see that, but… we know each other for so long… You know you can always count with me, Brittany." After his gentle remark, he touched your chin gingerly and smiled as he retrieved his hand. At this moment, while you stared at her intently, you realized that if you never have met Santana before… you wouldn't think twice to fall in love for this guy… he is a good boy, smart, deadly charming and gentle… almost the most wanted men in the whole L.A or the whole America. But the point it's that… as much you tried, you couldn't forget Santana since the latter has a crucial difference of Sam… she has your love.

Thinking deeply after the guy's words and recalling the previous moments with Santana… you wonder how far this would keep going. You knew you loved her, but it hurts so much to know that she would never saw you as a woman to her life (and for the record she is also a woman); you couldn't bear with the feeling of rejection since you never noted signs of love interest coming from her side. You couldn't blame her since she was strictly closed when it come deep feelings. You took a deep breath and as much you heart cried and hurts like hell, you would have to consider the idea… to not love her anymore or at least to try.

Only God and Quinn knows how much you cried in your bed at night because you realized that it doesn't matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop love her… but the pain to let her escape from your hands for another one girl, definitely was something that you couldn't bear. Even with your friend's comfort hugs, you cried almost every single night thinking what you did wrong to not make Santana Lopez look at you with different eyes… with eyes of love.

* * *

Other days passed and you are in a radio show with your other co-star for another special participation. Each member had their opportunity to sing, but with the songs chosen by the staff or listeners. Your throat was seriously damaged because of your crying routine at night, and your semblance wasn't better as well. All members were worried about you, even the negligent Lopez. Yet, when it finally came your time to sing, you assured at them that you were fine and you would sing. However, when you saw the lyric, your hand trembles as you felt the wound opening in your heart again… _"Bleeding Love"_ you held yourself hard to not cry since this song was practically what you were living at this moment.

After took a deep breath, business is business and you should unload yourself of your emotional negative amount. While you sang, your voice would crack sometimes, yet you were singing with your entire soul:

 _"But nothing's greater. Than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
 _And in this world of loneliness, I see your face_ _  
_ _Yet everyone around me, Thinks that I'm going crazy_ _  
_ _Maybe, maybe_

 _But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_ _  
_ _They try to pull me away, But they don't know the truth_ _  
_ _My heart's crippled by the vein, That I keep on closing_ _  
_ _You cut me open and I"_

Once you finished, everyone clapped at you as you were able to "express" the song so genuinely. As you seated filled with emotions ready to spill over your being, you couldn't deny that you felt her intense and astounded stare following you constantly.

 _"I don't know if I can take this anymore…"_

However, today was different; several days after your conversation with Sam, you would find yourself calling to him and chatting since you didn't wanted to bother your friends' a.k.a members anymore. Yet, the previous days were like a cold war; after you saw that Puckerman guy all over of Santana, you realized that she wasn't talking to you properly since that day, yet, you couldn't realize what you did wrong to get this reaction since you were supposed to be the one angry right now. Yet, there is any chance that she could saw you and Sam together? Would it be jealous? No, you quickly denied the idea in your head.

She keeps acting like hot & cold to you, sometimes she didn't uttered words to you, still you felt her eyes over you as her faces shows clearly concern about your previous throat's condition or even anything else related to you. But at the point that you couldn't bear with her bipolar personality, you stormed to her room and spills everything you held trough the days, yelling and bursting in tears:

"Damn it, Santana! What did I ever done to you to have this treatment?! Tell me truth for once! You keep bottling everything to yourself and don't tell me anything! I thought we were best friends!"

As much it hurts say those words, you keep staring at her, starving for her answer or even any sign of her care. You waited and waited for her reaction, but she averts her eyes to the floor and stays mute. Not taking anymore, you shook your head and scoffed in dismay with your heart completely hurt:

"Why was I expecting something from you? … If is this what you want… I won't disturb you ever again… Santana."

New tears rolled by your eyes as you couldn't stand before her anymore, so you rushed to left her room after slam the door roughly. Once you were in the corridor, Quinn greeted you, but she frowned and started worriedly when she saw a teary path in your cheek. Before she could continue, you sniffed and sobbed as you passed through her without say a word. Even after your reached your room and thrown yourself in the bed, you could heart faintly Quinn stomping her foot and marching to Santana's room as she slammed the door angrily and yelled at her.

At this moment, you couldn't think in nothing more… the pain was too much for you. You cried to your pillow as you couldn't understand what you did to receive such suffering. At first you were content only to love her from afar, but seeing the way she treated you recently, so coldly… you asked to yourself if she even care about you once. Tears flew like a river of your eyes, and the moment you realized that someone entered in your room and hugged you, you quickly recognize the comforting scent as you burrow your head in the person's shoulder and sobbed:

"Why Q?! She doesn't even…*sob* care about me! She would never love me, never…"

Quinn shushed you and combed your hair comfortingly. This motion calmed at you a little, but her sudden sentences filled your heart with doubts… and maybe… hope:

"Don't worry, Britty. Love comes with time… just wait a little longer, trust me."

Although you didn't wanted to be more hurt that you already are; something inside of you held this straw desperately. Finally, you cried until you fell asleep.

* * *

in another taping day while you were distracting yourself of "someone", you couldn't even realize that Sam Evans came to you and was staring at you worriedly. He asked if you were fine and you gave a hesitantly nod since you couldn't lie very well, even more when it comes your feelings. Then, understanding you, he gave his most warm smile as he places his hand in your shoulder telling you that he will be here for you no matter what happens.

Although you felt relieved with his words; your calm last just some seconds since you could feel an intense stare in your back. As soon you turned around, your heart ached when you caught a glimpse of a hurt Santana as the latter stormed out of the place and talking to her phone… you knew that something not good would happen soon.

Just two days before your birthday, you still couldn't believe that Santana had to go to NY for work. Since the day you met her, she never left you in a special day like this as she said once. Yet, the scene was real; the members were saying their farewell to her as she dragged her luggage to the door and you watched her sadly from afar. For a brief second, she stared at you coldly as you almost could see sadness in her eyes. Both of you have so much to say as you held the intense stare, but none of you dared to utter a word as she shook her head and finally left the room. You gulped deeply as you saw her leave; then tears finally rolled by your eyes.

However, two days passed and it was your special day. All members minus one… congratulated you and giving best wishes. Although you felt happy with their care, you felt a heartache since someone important wasn't there or even send a birthday message to you. While you walked in the airport, you have to use your large sunglasses to hide the evident sadness dwelling in your eyes; even feeling the camera's flashes on you, you didn't even tried to smile due your pain. So you simply passed in the huge lobby with your head lowered, a sad frown and completely silent.

* * *

One day later, the members brought a delicious cake to you to celebrate your birthday. You smiled at their concern as they flashed pictures with you and the cake or with all of them together. It would be a perfect picture… if someone wasn't missing. You forced a smile since you didn't want to ruin the surprise. However, that same night you stay up and cursed yourself to wait "someone's message"… which it never came…

Tired of this situation and not wanting suffer anymore, you convinced yourself that "she" didn't care about you. That moment, you started to accept Sam's invitations or date simply to get "her" out of your mind… even when you knew you couldn't. However, another two days passed and you couldn't deny that you enjoyed your times with him. But your heart was apprehensive one again as you knew that maybe today Santana would come back…

At a cold night, you were waiting Sam's who said that he had a surprise for you. Suddenly, you felt eyes on you, but just when you were about to turn around, you saw Sam running to you with a big bouquet with red roses in his hands as he gave to you. You gasped in surprise, but smile at him; nonetheless, your shock gets deeper when he smiled charmingly at you and wrapped his arms around you into a different way. You two stood like this for a moment and when he pulled from you, he stared at you lovingly and slowly leaned to kiss you.

At first you were so shocked that you widened your eyes and you couldn't understand why he did such a thing. Yet something caught your attention, as soon you regain your conscious, you heard like something fell on the floor and someone was running. When you quickly broke the kiss to turn around, you saw Santana running and dropping a bouquet on the ground. You lowered your head trying to understand everything that was happening, it was when Sam held your hand to look at him, he whispers gently:

"Brittany… I'm in love you. That's what I tried to tell you since the beginning."

Still agape, you could see his sincere feelings, but… you couldn't. Your heart ached with the scene of Santana running from you and as much you tried to deny, you knew you couldn't stop love her because her name was craved deeply in your heart… and no one could take her from there. Feeling your heart fluttering, you look at his eyes tenderly and shook your head as you say carefully:

"I…I'm so sorry, Sam… but… I can't… I – I love her. And I have to go after her."

You knew that you broke the poor guy's heart, but you couldn't deny the deepest true in your heart and returned his bouquet to his hands. So you removed your hand from his tenderly and look at him for the last time as you ran to find Santana, but before that, you rushed to the bouquet with Velvet tulips lying on the pavement. You carefully grabbed the flowers and inhaling the sweet scent, you rushed to her. Even knowing that she was a fast runner, you put all your strength and speed to search for her. Nothing matters anymore, not even your tired legs or the cold air, you needed her. Just when you saw a familiar silhouette close to the fountain's park, you slowed down your steps as you walk to her. Approaching from your aim, you could very listen vaguely some whimpering and sobs. But even into some distance, you heard a revealing truth faintly, but clear to your ears:

 _"Brittany Pierce… why do I have to fall in love with you…"_

You widened your eyes and felt your heart thumping like mad as a thunderstorm. Maybe you were so needy for her love that your ears were starting to put some tricks on you, still you wanted to know. Then, you asked her name, but she didn't answer, so trying once again, you softly call for her:

"Santana?"

She finally turns around and widened her eyes when your stare met. Seconds into a deep stare, she turns around to leave with a painful expression in her face. Then not wanting let her run away again, you rushed to her and asked softly while your hand was griping her arm and holding the beautiful bouquet:

"This is… for me?"

After you reluctant question, she lowered her head and nodded shyly. You smiled a little to yourself realizing that it was your favorite flower. So not holding yourself, you inhale the perfumed scent as you tenderly raise her head by her cheek and whispers sincerely:

"Your remembered my favorite flower… I love it, thank you, Sanny."

However, out of sudden, she removed your hand of her face as she stared at you with a hurt semblance and blurts:

"Why are you here while your boyfriend it's waiting for you?! I bet his flowers are better than these…"

Her words hurt you as you find yourself tearing and trying to explain:

"What are you talking about, Santana? YOU know that I don't have a boyfriend."

She scoffed at you and mocked a laugh, already making the tears roll by your eyes:

"Oh you don't? So who is that guy who was kissing you?! You can't lie very well, Brittany."

"Sam isn't my boyfriend, Santana! He was the one who kissed me! You have to believe in me" You tensed your jaw and felt the tears ready to fall as you whispered harshly:

"Yeah, of course… and you made a great effort to stop him… tsk you know what?! Forget it! Just leave me alone and go back to your precious Ken trout mouth!"

You two started another heavy argument, discussing the same thing all over again. At the point to bursts in tears, you yelled at her after she sighs and turn around to leave:

"There you go running again! He confessed to me, but I told him I just wanted to be his friend… because I already love someone else!... But you never let me speak! Why did you always have to act like this?! Why you never show your feelings to me?! Do you ever think how I feel when you leave me huh?! You are a damn coward, Lopez!"

Even with her back facing you, your voice was cracking as you whimper with your heart completely broken and using your last hope:

"Jus-just… answer me o-one thing… is that tr-true? Everything… you said earlier… it was true…?"

While you sniffed and felt your world crumbling down, you weren't even able to realize that she was right in front of you and helping wipe your tears gently with her thumb. You stopped abruptly when you raised your head and met her lovingly stare. Suddenly, before speak, she cupped your face endearingly as she whispers honestly:

"Yes, Brittany… Every single word… I know I'm imperfect, cold sometimes and certainly I'm not the better one to fall in love, but… I love you and I'm so sorry for taking too long…"

Your heart exploded in joy as you felt an amazing warm feeling spreading in your body. You couldn't believe that these words were real… Your broken heart was healed again as you could feel her love into her actions towards you. An immense happiness invaded your heart as you couldn't hold yourself anymore and gave your most shining smile widely that you eyes are also smiling to her. Then, wrapping your arms around her neck, you blushed and whispered lovingly:

"I… I was afraid to confess my feelings since I thought you wouldn't return it… but now… I can't find words to describe my happiness unless these… I love you, Sanny."

A suave, but breathtaking smile crept in her lips as she looked at you tenderly. Have her love was so overwhelming that you couldn't contain your happiness. Then, she finally took you in her arms so protecting and … your lips found her into a slow, yet passionate kiss… it was even better than you imagine it. You cupped her face affectionately as in response, she wrapped her arms around you tightly, brining you even more to her embrace. You just could smile at her sweet possessiveness as you caress her face tenderly; feeling her heart beating so loud as yours with your chest pressed against each other, it was an indescribable love, more than mere words could say…

"I hope this is not a dream…"

She gently grabs you chin gingerly and smiled gently as you blushed:

You shook your head head "No it's not and… finally…I am able to say me true feeling for you too" You lowered your head shyly due her cheesy, but touching words. Out of sudden, you became agape when she brought a velvet white box before you and open it. You gasped in reaction and looked at her with your eyes widened as tears rolled again. She smoothly smiled and took the ring as she placed gently in your finger as she whispers warmly:

"This means that you are mine now… And I only belong to you."

She says after she hooks her finger inside her shirt to show the same ring hanging around her neck. You took it delicately in your hands and saw your name in her ring as yours were her name. You couldn't help to wrap your arms around her neck, making her blush as you whisper sincerely:

"I always was yours since the beginning… you just have to claim me in the first place…"

You pulled her by her neck as you stared at her passionately. She took your hand which was rested in her shoulder and intertwined with her. She clasped her chin and pulled her for a lovingly kiss once again. You two stood under the snow falling around you, yet both of you were warm than never inside the other's embrace and sharing a burning kiss. Suddenly, she smiled between the kisses and whispered warmly against your lips:

"Happy Birthday, Britt-Britt." You smiled widely as you took her lips again, kissing her deeply and whispering breathlessly:

"You are more than I ever wish for, San."

* * *

Days later to your bad luck, you have hurt your leg once again and should to stay at home for your recovery. However, you questioned yourself if you really were having bad luck since the moment that the incident happens… Santana spoiled you a little too much. She would pass her whole day with you frowning worriedly; constantly, she would caress your face and whisper sweet nothings to your ear to make you feel better. You smiled while blushed to receive this kind of affection and attention of your girlfriend while you two cuddled comfortingly in the dormitory's couch.

Nonetheless, as much you wanted your girlfriend right your side, you knew her duties and couldn't hold her, just like today… It was the night of the 7th concert tour of you show, and she stubbornly refused to go and leave you alone. Although you wanted to smile and hug her tight for her cuteness, this act would harm her. So after hours convincing to go, she hesitantly gave in as the others members pulled her out the hotel room. But now without she come back and hugs you tight as she whispers to your ear:

"You must keep smiling while I'm out, Sannybear."

She nodded with a big smile as she pecked your lips gently and finally left the room since the others members dragged her up. You smiled widely to yourself as you carefully limped to the couch and prepared yourself to watch the TV.

Your heart swayed at this moment when you receive a message from Santana every now and then, you knew that you still couldn't expose your love since both of you had a contract which was specific to forbid love relationships and even more with someone of the same show. Yet, you knew that her words made you feel free and loved. Then, after hours waiting anxiously for their return, at the moment you heard the door opening, you congrats each member happily. But the moment you saw her flashing a lovingly smile to you, you couldn't hold yourself as you ran to her, even limping as you throws yourself into her arms and whispered affectionately to her:

"I missed you… Sannybear."

After she hugs you she whisper that made you heart beats fast.

"I miss you so much too Brittypanda."

Chuckling at her, yet cute remark and pecks her lips shyly, you didn't resist as you pecks her lips softly. The fellow stars whined at his corny remark, but they gulped when she send her cold glare to them. Turning her face to you, she smiled fondly as she gets you into a swift motion and carry into a bridal style. As soon both of you reached the bedroom, she gingerly placed you in her bed as she carefully climbs in the bed and at your side. You giggled as she wraps her arms around your waist tightly and burrows her face in your neck. Laughing at her cute gesture, you pulled slightly of her as you stroke her hair lovingly.

Suddenly, she pulled from the cuddling as she stares at you caringly and strokes your cheeks with her hand. You close your eyes to feel the warmth coming from her hand as you puts your hand atop her; seconds later, you felt her soft lips in your skin as she plants a chaste kiss in your forehead and whisper breathlessly against your face:

"I love you."

Your body shaken at her breathtaking words, doesn't matter how many times you listen those words… it always will have the same amazing effect. Then, opening your eyes slowly, your fingers brushed her hair as you pulled her to whisper in her lips and stared at her lovingly:

"I love you too, San."

Soon, she leaned until the gap between you diminishes completely. Your eyelids dropped slowly as you wrapped your arms around her neck and she held you possessively by your waist. Smacking sound echoed in her room as she nibbled and sucked your lower lip gently. Shivers ran wildly in your spine as you felt her fast heartbeat in your chest and her hand traveling in your blonde locks. You melted under her fiery touch… only she knew how to touch you deeply. Still kissing passionately, your hand caressed her nape tenderly as you pull her to you, dissolving any gap remaining. At this moment, you were feeling a true bliss in your heart when you realized that she was the only one who you wanted pass the rest of your life.

* * *

Months later after you realization, you were now standing before a huge audience while you worked as a host with Rachel. Yet, you find yourself completely worried and slight annoyed since the previous days, Santana barely stays with you as she says that she was very busy with her schedule. However, you don't know why, but you felt something very fishy about her sudden calls or escapes or even when the other members looked at you with a sly smile in their faces as all of them were hiding something from you.

Suddenly the entire place went to a black out. Even feeling nervous, everything stopped when the lights went on again followed by a familiar melody… Your eyes scanned the surroundings apprehensively, yet your mouth dropped when you saw Santana emerging behind the red curtains with a lovingly smile in her face as she started to sing for you. The audience goes wild while she walked to you slowly and staring deeply in your eyes, shedding her heart in every sentence.

Your heart melted and doubled the pace as she was before you and holding your hand gently. Tearing up when your eyes met, she eyes showed so much love that you felt immersed in her stare. When the song ended, she smiled at you fondly as she slowly gets down on her knees. She stared at you seriously and gulped in nervousness and speaks:

"Brittany Susan Pierce… will you marry me?"

You gasped in surprise as the whole place goes wild and whistled to both of you. You quickly placed your tremble hands in your "O" shaped mouth as you finally burst in tears with your heart exploded in a true bliss. Your voice cracked as you delighted answers: "YES!" You pulled her for an engulfing hug and then, you stared at her lovingly and cupped her face to kiss her passionately while everyone clapped joyfully. Nothing else matters than this moment… just you and her and your own world.

* * *

[2015]

The great day finally came. Feeling nervous and exploding in happiness at the same time, you hooked your arm around your mother's right arm. She smiled proudly at you and asked if you were ready; you nodded your head excitedly as you eye-smiled brightly at her. Once the big and ornamented wooden doors were open, you took a deep breath as you walked in the long Church's aisle.

The moment you saw the breathtaking wife, her eyes shone in love with you as she flashed an enormous smile. You couldn't help to blush and smile coyly in return as you walked elegantly with your beautiful white gown and holding a bouquet of Velvet tulips. Once you finally reached the altar, she took off your small and delicate veil as she keeps smiling lovingly at you and your heart keeps beating erratically. She took your hand gently as you eye-smiled affectionately at her, with that both of you turned your attention to the priest who started the ceremony.

Finally, it was declared Wife & Wife… after sealing your love for her and her for you with your sincere votes, you were now and forever a Lopez. Both of you couldn't stop smiling as she suddenly pulls you for a passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around your waist while everyone keep clapping and whistling to both of you. You pulled slightly to eye-smile at her who blushed in response. Out of sudden she smiled at you and pulled you for another lovingly which you gladly returned after wrap your arms around her neck and deepening the unforgettable kiss.

* * *

In your honeymoon, you find yourself bewildered and delighted with Santana's surprise. The latter reserved your honeymoon into an extremely luxurious cruise. When both of you went to your room, she pulled you to the room's window to watch the breathtaking view of the moonlight mirrored in the calm blue sea. She surrounds you with her comfy arms as you smiled and placed your head in her shoulder to feel her warmth.

While she was caressing your back gently and watching the beautiful scenery, you can't stop the stunning view before your eyes… _her_. At this moment, you felt an asleep flame burning in your heart as you stared at her passionately and felt your face getting warm each second. Then, feeling your eyes on her, she looked back to you as she caressed your face tenderly. Afterwards, you knew that her heart was pounding so fast since she pulled you by your waist possessively and crashed her hot lips against yours.

You two walked blindly in the room as she gently raised you from the floor, still with her lips in yours and placed you carefully on the bed where she was on top of you. She pulled from the stunning kiss to stare at you endearingly; you could just smile warmly as you wrapped your arms around her neck and caressed her nape affectionately. She took one of your hands and kissed deeply with her eyes closed.

Once she opened her eyes to stare at you, you knew that she wanted you as much you wanted her. Her eyes shone into a fiery passion and love since it was a mere reflection of your own eyes. That moment you knew that you wanted to be her and give yourself entirely to her.

The sparkle within your eyes gets deeper as she was searching for your allowance; you whispered her name huskily as you pulls her by her neck to your lips again. The kiss that both of you shared started to get deeper and fiery as you couldn't contain yourself anymore and sneak your hands under her shirt and hastily pulling by her head to appreciate the sight of her toned abs. You nibbled her lips teasingly, but you momentarily halted when you felt her cold hand touching your ribs.

Your heart fluttered and you let yourself blush madly when she carefully raised you and unzipped your dress slowly. She wrapped her arms around as both of you hissed pleasantly when your bare skin was pressed against her. Her kisses were getting intense and arousing at the point you barely could breathe. Out of sudden, to your relief or… delight, she pulled from your lips as brushed her lips to your jaw, occasionally sucking gently your neck, precisely at your sensitive spot between neck and jaw.

"San…"

You fluttered your eyes closed and moaned her name loudly as her touches were making almost insane. You pulled her head even more to your neck as she planted wet and hot kisses in your skin while her cool hand rubbed your bare back seductively. She dragged her lips back to yours as she kissed you ardently; shivers runs by your spine when she slowly removed your dress completely and soon… your undergarments as you did the same thing with hers.

You saw the fascinated stare within her eyes in the way she stared at your milky skin glowing to the moonlight since you felt the same thing. Suddenly, she lowered her body to yours and now both of you bodies are flushed with each other and she kissed your earlobe as she whispered gently:

"Are you s-sure?" You pulled her to hug her tight as you nodded confidently and whispered an "Always" in answer. She pulled from you to show her love stare to you and kissed you lovingly as she whispers tenderly:

"I will be gentle… I don't wanna hurt you, love." You smiled at her concerned eyes and wrapped your arms around her as you whispered to her ear:

"I know you won't, Sanny."

Seeing your trusting look, you close your eyes when she kissed you once again lovingly as she got her permission to go further. Soon and slowly, you could feel her inside of you; so caring and gentle just like as she said. You felt a slight pain in the beginning, but soon your pain turned into an immense pleasure as she continued to take you in her warm arms.

You fluttered your eyes closed every time you felt her touches traveling inside and out of your body. She wrapped her arm safely, yet possessively around you as her hot kisses wandered against your jaw, neck, cleavage and reach your bare abdomen. You could feel your sweated body mixing with her into this love motion, your heartbeat was so fast that it was about to jump from your chest. You loved every single moment you're with her.

Afterwards, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as you two made love. After you two gave all of yourselves, you lay by her side, recovering your breath and stared at her face as if you were mesmerized. She stared back at you with love overflowing by her eyes. Then she smiled passionately as she pulled you for her embrace, you close your eyes when you felt her warmth again and while she caressed your hair and bare back gently.

On top of her, this time she cupped your face and kissed you deeply as she wrapped her arms around you. Once you pulled, she grabs an amount of your hair tenderly as her hand rested in your black locks and claimed you to whispers breathlessly to your lips:

"I love you, Brittany Lopez."

You wrapped your arms around her, melted by her overwhelming words and whispered back passionately:

"I love you too, Santana…"

She smiled widely and kissed you romantically as she clasped your chin gingerly. Both of you smiled between the kisses as this moment was everything you two wanted. Stay in her arms was everything you need and be like this forever… Words couldn't express your feelings, since both of you could show your love beyond the words...

* * *

 _If you ever asked to yourself_ _ **What If**_ _this alternative reality it really exists…_

 _I would say that it would happen something like that on the middle._

 _Since all we know that a Pierce's heart could only belong to a Lopez in the end, doesn't matter wherever you are._


	4. WHAT IF? FINALE 3-3

This will be the last part of WHAT IF? I hope ya'll enjoy it... :))) till next updates or post ^^, thank you for reading and for the pms guys :))

* * *

On the next day, the loving couple was watching the orange and beautiful sunset while they were in each other's comfy embrace and pressed against the ship's parapet. The newlyweds were into their own world just appreciating the warm sound of the gentle waves. Brittany was with her back against the cool metal as she eye-smiled every time Santana planted caring kisses in her face. She whispered sweet nothings to her as one arm of her was wrapping in her waist and another one gently removing a strand of hair of her chin.

She couldn't help to return the affection as she smiled coyly and strokes her hair fondly. She closed her eyes to feel her touches and suddenly she opened her eyes to stare at her intently or rather… dumbfounded. Chuckling at her blank face, she was caught in surprise when she leaned and touching her forehead with her, she cupped her cheek and finally kissed her plump lips.

Her eyelids started to close slowly as she smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck to deep the lovingly kiss. However, the best thing that they enjoyed their private time since Santana managed to pay a high price for their honeymoon in the cruise. With that, make sure that they would have a private area just for two of them, completely away from the paparazzi and everything. Breaking the passionate kiss, they parted feeling breathless, yet managed to smile lovingly and nuzzle their noses with each other affectionately.

Yes, this was one of the best moments of their lives, even without saying a word; they knew what the other wanted to say so badly… _I love you._

* * *

Weeks passed and unfortunately, their honeymoon ended since they had to come back for their respective works. Although, Gleek were over where Naya ( the bitchy cheerleader) married Heather (the ditzy/genius blonde cheerleader) and they live happily ever after as what is happening to their real life now, the cast build their families and managed to go on with their own projects. Yet, their bond and friendship remained strong as ever, they were always visiting each other or even participating of events together.

The married life couldn't be better; the lovebirds remained in love with each other as if they confessed their love yesterday. Brittany was busy with her tight schedule as an actress, singer/dancer, and play writer, make appearances in on tv shows and of course, to be a wife. To Santana it wasn't different; she keeps her work as a solo singer, although she required a duet with her wife to her manager, and now, she was fully engrossed in a main role into a famous musical Grease...

On 18th of April, Brittany smiled widely to herself, glowing and bursting in joy after she received a call from the hospital she use to go to do her routine exams. She was in awe since today was the perfect opportunity to make a surprise to Santana's birthday. She went to the set to see her reversal and silently watch her from afar. The crew greeted her as she returned the warm greetings but request this secret of her wife. They agree and she returned her attention to her wifey while she was acting; being completely bedazzled and agape as she whispers to herself:

"Oh my God, San… you are amazing…"

Unconsciously, her hand rested in her tummy and caressed as one thought runs wildly to her mind as she blushed with her own pervy mind:

"Your mami looks so hot and sexy when she is concentrating... *giggles*"

Taking a deep breath, she pushed this thought out of her mind since she already was preparing another kind of _"present"_ for her later… Yet, everything started to fade way when her partner actor and Santana had to make a kissing scene, which Brittany frowned right away. Although, she knows that her wifey is completely professional, she couldn't help to feel uncomfortable with another person kissing her, even more when it was an attractive one.

However, Brittany tried to mask her jealous when the woman was touching Santana quietly a lot, but she managed to averts her attacks subtly for Brittany's happiness. Yet, when the actress was getting annoyed of her 'refusals', she subtly, yet quickly managed to push Santana for a sudden kiss. Brittany widened her eyes in shock, but her semblance changed to a dark one as she was becoming furious and not standing one second later, she hastily grab her purse and stormed out of the set…

Being into a fragile stare, she stomped her foot and rushed to her car as she roughly entered to go back to their house. She punched the wheel weakly, feeling annoyed and worried. Even knowing that Brittany was faithful to death and loved her more than anything, she couldn't help to feel annoyed with that low actress all over her wife. Her plan was a failure and she wasn't in mood anymore after the 'hateful' scene…

Even knowing that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help to feel angry with her, how could she let that guy kiss her like that?

"Ughhh! I know it's her work, still!"

Grunting a little, she knuckled her head with her fists as she didn't know what to do. Yet, sighing heavily, she thinks:

 _"I can't bark with her… I – I need be more calm when she come back… but she will need give a good explanation! *sighs* I think I need a hot bath to relax myself…"_

Walking to her bathroom, Brittany sighs deeply as she turns on the large and glamorous tub. Taking herself off from her clothes, she test the water's temperature with her foot, seeing that it was satisfying, she entered in the tub while the foams surrounded her. She placed her head in the bathtub headrest and let the relaxing waters wash her body as she tried to calm her mind.

* * *

A couple minutes later, a tired and annoyed Santana entered into her house and closed the door with her keys. She removed her jacket and placed in the closet as she whispered faintly to herself:

"Ughh… that man doesn't know when it's time to stop… good thing they-!? Hmm… Brittany is already home?"

Her tired semblance quickly changed into a curious and… sly one when she heard sound like waters coming from their room. She anxiously climbed the stairs and rushed to their bedroom since she passed her whole day missing her wife…She opened her door, walked to the bathroom as she turns the knob silently to gawk to the scene before her eyes. As soon she opened the door, she was greeted with a stunning view of her wife on their bathtub… and with bare skin, although the foams were covering her body.

She just remained still as she couldn't stop watching her like if she was mesmerized. Just when she got the feeling that she was being observed, she opens her eyes slowly, only to jolt in surprise to see that sly smirk in Santana's face. Stuttering the words, she widened her eyes and sputters as she tried to bring more foams to cover her body:

"San! Wha-what are you- Err… I mean, you came early and-"

"I missed you, honey."

She was caught of surprise when she whispered those melting words, if she still wasn't angry with her, she would be melted for sure. Then, while she stared at her lovingly with her tender and hazel eyes, she smiled charmingly as walked to the tub's border slowly. Seeing that look into her eyes, she knew that could mean one thing… yet, she found herself blushing like mad, but she had to keep her composure and act like tough towards her. She quickly turn around with her back facing her as she asks harshly, which she knew that she was failing:

"Ho-how was your reversal?" Santana raised her eyebrows in confusion with her question, but shrugs her shoulders as she simply answers:

"Hmm everything normal, why?" She couldn't help to mock a laugh as she speaks with her teeth gritted as she hastily turn around only to almost lose her composure to see Santana staring her intently:

"Nor-normal huh?! Aren't you sure that nothing happened?! Hmphh!"

After she averts her eyes of her knowing that she would gave in anytime, she glared at her angrily when she heard her chuckling at her childish behavior. Staring at her furiously, she was out of words when she kneeled in front of her, but out the tub as she whispers and put a strand of her black hair behind her ear:

"*Chuckles* Silly Britt-britt… do you really think that I can't read your feelings when I know you are mad at me? … Honey, I live with you."

Taking the opportunity of her silence, she keeps stroking her hair and going to her cheeks as she simply answers:

"Don't be mad with the crew, but… they told me everything… At first I became sad after know that you didn't wait for me…"

She pouted cutely after her sentence; Brittany was ready to start an argument when she shushed her lips and whispers loudly to her face:

"Oh and about that actor, the director fired her today due her lack of professionalism and for act like a spoiled asshole to our crew. And now the last thing…"

Brittany already was fluttering her eyes and melting with her touches as she slowly undo her bun to let her beautiful blonde and silky hair fall by her shoulders and back. Both of them blushed when their eyes met; then, Santana's hand reached her lips as she thumbed her lower and plump lip lovingly. Her eyes locked into her irresistible lips as she was doing the same, so she whispers hotly to her face:

"Remember the time that I said that I would like to have your eye-smile and… your plump lips… well, I really mean it. And knowing that I have it, I won't change for anything in this world… like everything in me it's yours".

She felt shivers running wildly by her body with her touches as a hot feeling were burning her from inside out and her pleasuring touches keep arousing her. Once their eyes met again, it was visible the desire feeling shining in their eyes; suddenly Santana leaned almost closing the gap between them as she whispers with a sly smile in her face:

"You are mine, Brittany… all mine… so… am I forgiven now?"

She pouted teasingly as Brittany couldn't help to chuckles and shook her head. Then, nibbling her lower lip, she decided that it was time to finish this since she barely could contain herself, Santana certainly have a strong appeal, even more when she acts cutely. Smiling mischievously, Brittany keep her teasing smile as with one hand she wrapped around her neck and with another hand, she started to unbutton her white shirt starting from the top. She smiled and quickly adjusted herself as she held her chin and whispered huskily to her ear:

"Yes… still you have to be punished… or think in this as a birthday present."

Feeling aroused, her pervy smile widened just like hers as she wondered her hand in her bare and wet back, already making her shivers due the contact. With one millimeter separating their lips, she whispered tempting:

"I just can't wait to unwrap my present…"

With that, they smiled to each other for the last time and finally crashed their lips against the other's lips into a rough, but lovingly kiss. While smiling between the burning kisses, Brittany suddenly chuckles as she finally unbuttoned Santana's shirt entirely and hastily pulls her inside the tub. Although she was in her pants (not for too much time), while the couple was busy with their selves, a skillful Brittany removed and throws her last piece of clothes out the tub as they returned to their hot session.

Santana wanted to make sure of her every single word was true as she kissed Brittany fierily. Her lips traveled by her hot and wet neck as she wrapped her arms around her possessively and pressed her against the tub's wall. Tiffany fluttered her eyes closed every time she sucked her neck and turning into countless lovebites, which she loves. She carefully placed her head in the headrest as she keeps showering her with her hot and wet kisses.

Water splash's sounds and their laughing echoed into the whole bathroom. Her nails scratched up and down in her bare back as she wrapped her tights in her waist, just letting their bodies intertwine once again. Moans escaped from her lips as was receiving all the pleasure she could provide to her. To contain her loud moans, her lips found hers as their kiss turned into more urgent and breathtaking in every second. Her tongue caressed her lower lip as it was asking for allowance, which she quickly parted and gave in, intertwining her own tongue with her into this voluptuous motion.

They passed a good time "enjoying" their love making inside their tub. However, after sometime they finally leave from the tub only to start the round 2 in their bed… another Brittana hot time, for sure… once they finished, feeling exhausted, but glowing in happiness, they laid to the other's side in the calm night. Brittany was laid on her bed as Santana was at her side and with her arm around her waist into a protecting way and nuzzling her neck as she planted soft kisses in her milky skin. She smiled at her affection and caressed her face gently; she looked down at her tender eyes and whispers:

"Sanny?" She simply smiled, closed her eyes and hummed: "Hmm?"

She carefully adjusted herself to take a better view as she started carefully and strokes her light brown hair:

"I need tell you something…"

After her moments in silence, she thought that she fell asleep, yet out of sudden, she rolled in the bed, and now on top of her, she asked warmly with a gentle smile:

"So… what do you want tell me, love?"

Before she could answer, she planted a soft peck in her lips as her eyes shone while she looked at her. She blushed at her affection, since she knew every time after they made love, San would be extremely caring towards her. Already lost within her black pool eyes, her hand strokes her cheeks as she started, but a little nervously:

"Sannybear… remember that I day I told you that I wasn't feeling very well and you said to me go to a doctor?"

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, but stared at her attentively as she was waiting for next sentence. She stopped briefly and regaining confidence, she cupped her face and utters truthfully with a smile in her lips:

"I am pregnant, San… of our baby."

Brittany could felt her heart halt and pounding anxiously as Santana remains still and with her eyes wide open and agape. When she was about to call her worriedly, she saw a tear as she stared at her lovingly with her eyes glowing completely, finally asking:

"Is… is that true? I – I'm going to be a… Mami?"

She eye-smiled warmly and cupped her face gently as she nodded happily:

"Yes, you will be a… Mami Lopez."

Slowly a wide smile crept in her lips as she lowers her head and reward her with a lovingly and caring kiss. When they parted, she rolled off from her body and her hand rested in her womb where she caressed gently. She keeps smiling totally dumbfounded and spazzing with the marvelous news, and then she placed her hand atop the small protuberance in her tummy. The couple was glowing even more after that…

* * *

on the next week, she was in the first row of a crowned theater and watching her wifey acting completely proud. She smiled and waved at her with, yelling at top of her lungs after the play was over and the cast was being applauded:

"Sannybear!"

She saw her in the middle of the crowd and stared at her lovingly with blush creeping in her cheeks. Suddenly she made a sign with her arms forming an "s2" as she mouthed:

"Brittypanda!" And she sends her heart to her, which she smiled widely, but coyly as she gladly took the 'heart' and placed on her own. The members who watched the play with her couldn't help to chuckle and mock at their cheesy moment. But she didn't care, everything Brittany saw was her heavenly smile and tender eyes only looking at her…

* * *

 _~Four months later~_

"Oh look, Sanny! It's so cute! I want this one!" Santana shook her head incredulously as she sighs trying to convince her reckless wife. Even with a tummy much bigger, she still has a lot of energy to buy a new wardrobe for the new baby. Worried for her, she tried to speak carefully to not wake up an angry lion:

"Honey… we already bought so much pink. We didn't even know if it will be a baby girl. I still think that we should reconsider …"

At her scaring glare, Santana gulped loudly as she shivered in fear when she stomped her foot and crossed her arms against her to speak slowly, but demanding:

"I…WANT…PINK! BUY PINK… N.O.W!"

She widened her eyes due a scaring Brittany and fearing for her life, she quickly got the pink baby's accessories to the cashier as she hurriedly speaks:

"Ok… pink will be!*nervous chuckles*"

After she complied at her "humble" request, she eye-smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her, saying into a dreamy tone:

"You are such a good girl when you listen to me. Next time, just obeys me in the first time, ok? *Giggles*"

"Yeah, of course… I wouldn't like to awake the HellBritt once again. *sighs*"

However, she smiled warmly when Brittany tilted her head to her side and pouted cutely towards one spot. She chuckles at her behavior when she realized where her eyes were looking, then, she gently guided her to her a comfy spot at the fancy shopping mall. She leaned and kissed her temple gently as she whispered to her ear:

"Wait here. I'll go get for you, honey."

She nodded in excitement as she waited for her. Short minutes later, she came back holding two ice creams, a banana and strawberry flavor. As soon she placed in her hand, she happily licked the cold pink surface clearly enjoying the taste. She was in awe with the view; she was in the dreamland just eating her ice-cream. When she realized that she already finished hers, she still was pouting. Unable to see that pout, her lips twitched to upwards as she happily gave her ice cream.

She was beaming at her gesture and planted a cold ice cream kiss in her cheek which both of them ends up totally flushed. She watched her in awe as she happily finished her food, then, her eyes averted to her prominent belly and soon she smiled as her hand caressed the tummy lovingly. She snapped from her dream land to stare at Santana, who was mesmerized and smiling widely as she caressed her belly. Her heart melted at the beautiful sight, certainly she will be a caring mother and she couldn't help to affirm to herself that she is the luckiest person in the world to have Santana as her first and only love. Suddenly, she chuckles and look at her as her hand still was atop her belly:

"These things I do for you…"

When their stare met, looking deeply in her eyes, she caressed her face gently and whispered lovingly after she raised the edge of her shirt and kissed the tummy:

"I love you, Britty."

She had to hold herself to not cry since pregnancy makes a woman really, REALLY fragile and sensitive. Then, smiling brightly at her, soon she wrapped her arms around her and whispered as she kissed her cheek affectionately:

"I love you too, Sanny."

They stared each other lovingly for some moments, and then she stood up as she offered her hand for her:

"Come, let's come back to our home." She nodded with a coy smile in her face as she placed her hand into her palm and intertwined their fingers together. Placing her head in her shoulder, she untangles her hands of her grasp to wrap in her shoulder as she did same thing in around her waist. Soon the couple came back to their home and cuddle to themselves… Certainly the next months would pass faster than they could realize…

* * *

Three months later, it was about time, the baby was coming. As soon her water broke, Santana and her friends took Brittany faster than an arrow to a hospital. Santana made sure to reserve a comfy and expensive room to her wife give the birth. Their friends waited outside while Santana entered with Brittany to the surgery room. The medical equip quickly prepared her to the birth, once everything was settled, Brittany's labor started…

Even grunting and greeting her teeth in pain, Santana worriedly stood at her side, holding her hand and without think in leave her not even for one second. She brushed her hair and had to hold himself due the crushing-bones tight grip. But everything stopped after labor's hours when they heard the newborn's cry. Out of words, the doctor smiled and gave the baby in her hands as she says:

"It's a baby girl. Congratulations!"

Santana was agape when looked the little being so fragile in her hands. She inspected the baby gingerly as she gently removed the blanket to check… two arms, two legs… pheww, everything was fine. She smiled widely, feeling touched when the little girl opened her eyes slightly to her, but closed moments later. Sniffing faintly to not end up crying, she gulped and caressed the baby's arm gently as she carefully gave to the awaiting new mother. Brittany craned the baby in her arms and feed her as she was lulling the new family's member.

Santana was in awe as she wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder, occasionally caressing and kissing her cheek. Once the baby finally sleep, Brittany looked at her, and tiredly smiled as she kissed her gently. When they parted, they looked back to their most lovingly acquisition as Santana whispered softly:

"So… what it will be her name?"

Suddenly Brittany looked to the ceiling and to Santana's tender eyes who were staring at her intently. A name always echoed in her head, so a smile formed in her lips as she stared at the sleeping baby and whispered gently as she caressing the newborn's head:

"…Marley… I – I always loved this name… besides…"

"It will always remind me … of you."

Even tired, she managed to eye-smile at her dumbfounded wife. A warm and amazing feeling spreads all over her body, mainly in her heart after her sincere confession. This was everything that she ever wanted; her everything… slowly a tear fell by her eye as she sniffed and touched her forehead with her. She cupped her cheek as her other hand caressed the baby Marley and she whispers lovingly:

"You two are the best thing that I ever could ask. I love you two, thank you… my love"

They nuzzled their noses affectionately and kissed each other lovingly, but briefly as they turned their attention to the sleeping baby. In this cozy and peaceful mood, they simply stood in silence as they watched their little one sleeping. Later, the members entered in the room happily to see such a warm view… a beautiful family for sure.

* * *

 _*One year later*_

"Peek-a-boo!" Santana happily played and poked the little Ely's (As she call her) tummy as she wandered her fingers and tickles the little baby's stomach.

"*Happy Giggles* Pfff hehehehehe" It was baby answer as keep laughing and eye-smiling at her silly Mami. Suddenly the baby covers her eyes with her small hands as she was trying to hide. Santana narrowed her eyes playfully and pretended to not see the baby before her. She puts her hand dramatically in her head and whispers loudly:

"Oh my goolly! Where is baby Ely? She disappeared! Is she invisible?!"

"*Giggles*" She smiled widely as she suddenly turn around and craned in her arms as she yelled happily:

"Gotcha!"

"Hehehehehe! Booboo!" It was what Marley answered with a smile. They end up laughing in Santana and Brittany king sized comfy bed. Suddenly, the little Marley found incredibly interesting to play with her mami's hair. Santana closed her eyes and smiled as she cupped her cheeks, squeezing her cheeks cutely; in result she pouted and answered:

"Glub glub I'm mami fish!"

Ely laughed and keeps squeezing her mami's cheek playfully as she keep laughing at her antics. Minutes passed and she started to rub her left eye as it was a clear sign that she was sleepy. Seeing this, Santana craned her in her arms and swayed her body slowly as she sang a lullaby. Her eyelids started to get heavy as she slowly closed her eyes and finally sleep into her embrace. She bends her head slowly and smiled to see her daughter sleeping soundlessly in her arms. She carefully placed in her bed as she stirred a little, but return to her sleep as she keeps lulling her gently.

A warm smile formed in her lips as she watched her little baby girl sleeping like an angel. Certainly she was the best present that Brittany gave to her after the day her wife confessed her love for her. Her eyelids started to get heavy, but before she could sleep, she placed thousands of pillows surrounding the bed and them. After sighs in satisfaction, she stared at her little angel as she strokes her black hair endearingly:

"Mami loves you and your mommy a lot mija… sweet dreams, my little angel."

She closed her eyes as her hand rested in her daughter's back. Soon, they drifted to the dreamland…

Hours later, Brittany came back from her dance studio since she and Santana decided to open her own studio because it's one of her dream. Yet, she couldn't help to feel anxious to come back to her family. She smiled to herself as Santana always supported her to her personal projects and she promptly got her vacations just to stay a little more with the baby Ely and of course, to help Brittany with her final reversals for the spring recital.

As soon she was in home, she quickly removed her shoes and placed aside the door as she called sweetly:

"I'm home~~~! Is anyone here? San? Sanny?"

She pursued her lips and frowned confusedly since no one answered. After sighs deeply, she quickly climb up the stairs. Once she got the knob, she halted her words instantaneously:

"I'm ho-!"

A wide smile formed in her lips as she eye-smiled brightly to the scene before her. Laid on the bed, Santana and the baby Ely were snoring faintly as her wife's hand was resting in a protecting way in her daughter's back and they were cuddled. The scene was too cute to bear; she held a chuckle as she face palmed herself due her amazing family. Slowly, she walked and stopped at the edge as she gently craned the baby in her arms and kissed the baby perfumed blonde hair. The little angel stirred, but cuddled at her mother's embrace as she returned to her dream.

"Mama missed you the whole day, sweetie."

After she placed the baby carefully to the crib, she leaned and kissed Marley's forehead as she whispers:

"I love you, Santana."

She smiled when the baby unconsciously pouted and returned to the sleeping. Brittany hurriedly made her way to her bathroom for a relaxing shower as her beloved ones were sleeping soundlessly. Once she finished she dressed her red nightgown and made her way to her sleeping prince or… wife. She placed the cover above them as she lay on the bed and facing her. Soon, a smile formed in her lips as she lovingly caressed her face as if the first time she fell in love with her. She looked so tired, she thinks, but happy… just like her.

Although she loved her job, she couldn't help to feel her heart squeezing every time she had to leave them for the work. Yet, even thinking that she would be a failing mother or be awful with kids, everything was amazing because she wasn't alone… Santana even not being an expert with children, she managed to do her best and turn into this parent role very well, which made Brittany loves her even more.

Suddenly she gasped when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and a face nuzzling in the crook of her neck. Soon she gave in and smiled when she heard a soft whisper and hot air spreading in her neck making her shiver slightly:

"Hey, honey… how was the rehearsal?"

Brittany was making a great effort to answer and tried to cover her moan when she felt Santana's lips kissing and nibbling her neck gently. Unconsciously she found herself tilting her head to receive her warm kisses and barely whisper:

"Hmm… it w-was … goo-gooood…"

"That's good… I missed you so much, honey… you don't have any idea…"

It was a muffled sound, but Brittany could listen very clearly as she gulped deeply. Suddenly she pulled from her neck with a naughty smile as she stared at her eyes passionately. She was agape since she knew that endearing stare very well… Just when she realized, Santana already rolled over her as one hand was holding her waist possessively and another hand traveling up in her right thigh. She widened her eyes and gasped, when she was about to stop her, her lips muffled her mouth and she kissed her lovingly.

Melting in her kisses, the same hand she would use to stop her, she used to dig possessively into her brunette hair as they deepen the passionate kiss. Once she fluttered her eyes closed, she felt Santana smiling between the kisses as she always knew how to touch her in the right places and her sensitive spots. Although the mood was getting really hot for both of them, Brittany suddenly snapped her eyes open as she cupped Santana's cheeks and whispered breathlessly:

"Sssa-ssan… Ely is slee-eeping… we ca-can't… it will wake her up."

Santana's mouth corner twitched to upward as she smiled teasingly and chuckles inwardly. Suddenly, her hand which was atop Brittany's thigh found a way to her arms as she carefully seized them atop of Brittany's head. The latter doubled the size of her eyes as she leaned and whispered tantalizing against her ear:

"Let's not make too much noise then…"

With her heart pounding like mad and shivers running by her spine wildly, she couldn't hold herself any longer and finally unleashed her inner beast. She kissed her earlobe and pulled herself to stare at her face; she smiled when she saw the desire burning in her chocolate eyes. Turning her expression serious, she leaned and kissed her lips gently as she slowly loosened the grip in her arms. Soon, she hooked one arm around her neck as her free and wandered hand found a way under her shirt.

She moaned as she caressed her toned abs and started to unbutton her shirt. Now she was the one smiling as their kisses turned into something more urgent and fiery. She tugged her lower lips teasingly and she soon brushed her tongue between her lips turning into a tongue clashing. Hands started to wander in everywhere as they whispered sweet nothings to each other as they made love… but tried a lot to contain their sounds since their baby was sleeping like an angel in her crib…

* * *

In the next day, the day of Brittany's spring recital, Santana, baby Ely and their friends were in to the first row to watch the awaiting spectacle. Certainly, Brittany's dancing skills made her an expert for sure which it wasn't a huge discover. Anyways, a goofy Santana watched her wife acting attentively and proudly of her great skills.

With their daughter in her lap wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon, she really looks a princess, Santana thinks. When it was Brittany's appearance, Santana with her eyes glued on her, she excitedly grabs her daughter hand as she points to Brittany and cooed gently:

"Oh look, Ely! It's your mami! She looks so beautiful, right?"

The baby girl a.k.a Marley a.k.a Ely smiled with a few teeth in her mouth and clapped her hands playfully as she saw her mami. Some minutes later, the show finally ended as everyone stood up to applaud the different performer in awe. Santana was the first one to stand up as she held her daughter in her lap as they clapped their hands together and she waved at Brittany, yelling her name. Her eyes looked for them and once she found it, she opens a huge and bright smile as she waved joyfully at her family. Soon, the curtains closed and Santana, her daughter and friends rushed to the Brittany's dressing room.

Once they arrived, their friends congratulate Brittany as Santana was coming to her direction with a big bouquet with velvet tulips and holding Marley's hand as they walked. Their friends quickly excused themselves to give them a private moment. Soon, their stare met and Santana smiled widely as she leaned and kissed Brittany's cheek saying while she gave her the bouquet:

"Congratulations, honey. You were wonderful! We are very proud of you, right sweetie?"

The baby Ely eye-smiled and raised her arms to hug her mama which Brittany gladly knelled and embraced her daughter lovingly. After she pulled herself, Marley raised her arms to Santana who chuckled and gently lifted her from the floor. Brittany tilted her head in awe, so she asks out of sudden while playing with her daughter:

"So… did you enjoyed the show?"

Suddenly Santana's smile disappeared as she pretended a bored and cold face. She averted her stare from Brittany and looked to her daughter with puppy-eyes:

"Well… I don't really like that… partner of your mama in the end… I think it really wasn't necessary she will be hold like that… and I don't like how that guy looked at you…" Santana then look at Brittany back

Brittany raised her eyebrows confusedly since she and Santana already had talked about this. Yet, she quickly tried to explain:

"Bu-but San, you know this is work! I thought we already discussed about this! Our bodies didn't even touch for God's sake!"

She pretended to not hear as she pouted to her daughter and faked a sad face as she spoke dramatically:

"Ely… I think your mama doesn't like me anymore… you still love mami, right sweetie?"

Still unable to comprehend some words, the baby girl smiled and cupped her mother's cheeks and hugged her, placing herself on the crook of her neck as she was trying to "comfort" her. She closed her eyes and smiled at her caring daughter and opens her eyes to Brittany. She was with her mouth open, but understanding the message, she narrowed her eyes playfully as she started her speech:

"Looks like mama doesn't love me any-!"

Santana was interrupted when out of sudden; Brittany held her by her chin and placed a stunning kiss in her lips. It was brief, but a shocking and lovingly kiss; once Brittany pulled from her lips, Santana was fluttering her eyes open slowly as if she was under some kind of spell. She touched her forehead with her and whispered gently as she caressed her daughter's back:

"This is for you never forget that I love you and I wouldn't ever exchange you for anything in this world."

Slowly a coy smile and blushed formed in her face as she hugged her wife and daughter. Tiffany's hand rested in her chest as Santana's hand wrapped around her waist while she held their daughter. While the couple smiled to each other and their daughter, no words could describe this amazing feeling… their life was complete now and forever…

* * *

"Mama, I'm still nervous! How do I know if they will like me?" Ely helplessly gestured to her mother to show her nervousness. The young princess chuckles and shook her head as she placed her hands in her daughter's both shoulders and speaks wisely:

"You remind me on my first day of high school. I was so nervous that I couldn't stop shaking… but, dear… If they looked at you just like I'm seeing now… they will love you for sure, trust me."

When Marley was about to plead, a woman comes behind Brittany and hugs her as she adds gently with a smile:

"And she isn't speaking this just because she is your mama, sweetheart. You are very talented, courageous and beautiful. We knew that you are different since you were born. That's why we are very proud of you, even more today, darling."

Marley couldn't help to smile widely at her Mami's wise words. Brittany was agape, but smile at her wife's soft words. Suddenly a seven old year's girl rushed to them and hugged Marley tightly:

"Ely! Ely! I wanna go with you!" Marley chuckles at her young sister and patted her head gently:

"Later, Karlie. This is something that your big sis needs to do, but I promise that I will treat with lots of your favorite ice cream later, okay?"

The younger girl gave in as both sisters eye-smiled to each other and held her mother's hand. Marley turned her attention to her parents and took a deep breath as she says into a confident tone:

"I am ready."

Santana and Brittany walked their daughter inside the classroom. Just when they were watching the other kids starting to go inside, they heard a familiar voice:

"Hey, Santan, B! It's a pleasure to see you guys again! You guys look great!"

The couple smiled widely to their older friend and the latter hugged both of them and their kids:

"Hi, Q! We didn't see each other for ages! How are you doing? But in first place… what are you doing here?"

Quinn smiled and scratched her head as she pulled a shy boy behind her. She gestured him to greet her friends as she speaks proudly:

"Oh right! I brought my son since it's his first day too. Now, Ryder, be polite and greet them."

The teenager boy was quietly cute, yet really shy as he greeted them with his head lowered:

"Hmmm nice to meet you all, I'm Ryder Fabray."

Brittany was in awe due the cute boy as she and Santana greeted him. But when he raised his head, he became mesmerized when he saw Marley; the latter blushed immediately with his stare as she quickly averts her stare to the other side and her semblance turned cold. Yet, the agape boy couldn't help to blurt as he eye-smiled to her:

"Are we going to be at the same class?!"

Marley remained silent as she didn't know what to do. Yet her parents took the cue as Brittany answers happily:

"Yes, Ryder. She is here to the same class. I guess you guys will be good friends, right Marley?"

Ryder practically beamed when he heard the news, soon he changed his attention to her as he bowed and smiled widely:

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lopez! I'm Ryder! I hope we can be friends."

"Hmm yeah, whatever…"

She says coldly as she turns around to leave and Ryder in awe for her. Soon, he blushed and walked to the other classmates. Brittany caught a glimpse of a blushing Marley and smiled in return since she knew where this gonna lead later… Quinn, Santana and Brittany laughed at the scene as they went to their kids. Karlie held her parents hands happily, but went to her sister, who couldn't stop blushing and subtly smiling when Ryder was trying to be friendly with her even when she acted cold towards him.

Santana and Brittany looked to each other and chuckled at the scene as they were remembering their older days. Brittany smiled and shook her head as she whispers and poked her cheek:

"She is just like you when I met you in the first place. Trying to look cold, but extremely warm inside… Who would ever imagine that I would end up falling in love with this shy girl?"

She grabbed her hand gently and kissed as she smiled to her. She blushed in return as she speaks gently and staring at her tenderly:

"And who would ever imagine that I would fall in love with this loud and cheerful girl? … but in one thing I'm completely sure."

"Oh really? And what it will be?" Brittany whispered flirtatiously as she touched her forehead with her. She sighs deeply and clasped her chin gingerly as she whispers:

"My heart was yours since the beginning."

She eye-smiled and touched by her words as she nuzzled her nose with her and adds:

"And mine it will always be yours until the end… doesn't matter wherever I am."

They smiled to each other for the last time and closed the gap between them into a deep and lovingly kiss. For sure they made sure to have their love alive and strong forever for the rest of their lives as their hearts will always belong to each other.

* * *

And a Lopez will be always meant for a Pierce :) 3

THANKS FOR READING

FIN.


	5. RED POETRY

Summary: Santana receives love letters in her locker.

A/N: I've always thought love letters were romantic, so I decided to write about it and my mom hasn't arrived yet. I cannot update the multi-chap story yet. Sorry and I hope you like this!

* * *

Santana Lopez tiredly shuffled up to her locker, fingers automatically spinning the code to open the metal door. She yawned as she put her books away when she noticed a piece of a paper on the floor. It was a small piece of paper about the size of her palm. It looked like it was messily torn from a notebook. Normally she would have disregarded it if not for the neatly sprawled letters.

 ** _Roses are red_**

 ** _Violets are blue  
With that said  
I think you're cute_**

Santana reread the piece of paper twice searching for a name of some sort. But nothing was found; just four lines that made her cheeks color and lips curve into a smile.

It wasn't until next week that another piece of paper, this time in her favorite color, fluttered onto the tiled floor below her locker.

 ** _I hope you received my little note  
You must think it was a joke  
But this is far from a hoax  
This is not an accusation  
But instead a declaration  
I cannot stop my infatuation_**

It was a good thing that not many people came to school this early because the goofy smile that graced her face would have her teased to no end if her friends saw, especially if it was Quinn. However, she couldn't stop her smile from dimming a little at the lack of identification of who the sender might be.

"Hey, Sugar, remember that poem I told you about?" Santana asked as they sat down.

It was lunch time as people bought their lunch and chatted with their friends, enjoying a break from their studies.

"The one from your secret admirer?" Sugar asked as she opened her juice box.

"Yeah, I got another one today."

A blush blossomed upon Santana's face just at the thought of the note.

"Wow, don't tell me you're actually falling for a stranger? Santana Lopez, what if this person isn't someone you want to date? You can't decide just based off of pretty words how a person truly is," Sugar chided in a teasing tone.

"N-no!" Santana quickly replied, offended by the tease, "I'm not that easy!"

"Sure, San, whatever you say," Sugar teased, unable to get over how cutely Santana turned pink. She couldn't stop herself from pinching Brittany's cheeks while squealing, "Awww, my little Sanny's in love!"

 _It must be a girl. The handwriting is too neat. Hmm… but Artie's handwriting is pretty too. Could it be a boy? Well, I know they must have a decent grade in English. Ugh, who are you?!_

A poke startled Santana out of her thought. She turned to see her sleepy blonde table partner. This was unusual because the blonde was typically asleep.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"

 _The blonde was actually going to be productive in class today? Am I dreaming?_

"Uhh, sure. You can keep it if you want. I've got plenty." Santana shyly replied with a slight squeak.

 _Crap, did my voice just squeak?_

As Santana passed the writing utensil to the blonde, she saw a incomplete math worksheet lying in front of the girl. The blonde muttered a quiet "Thanks" and got right to work.

Santana resumed her own work for the class (which was English and not math) but when she looked up shortly afterwards, the blonde was already lying her head on her arms fast asleep.

 _Sleepyhead was a math genius?_

The following week turned out to be a bad one. Not only did she forget to study for her math quiz (which she totally failed) but her secret admirer left a not-so-lovely note in her locker.

 ** _The border between nice and creepy is too thin.  
It's nice to receive love but weird to receive it from a stranger.  
I'll stop if you want._**

Santana wasn't sure if the stranger meant to stop writing… or to stop loving. Either way, both outcomes didn't seem to sit well with her. So she took out her sticky notes and wrote to her secret admirer leaving a little post it on her own locker.

The next note didn't make an appearance until two weeks later. But relief washed over Santana as did a cheesy grin.

 ** _I'm glad to hear that you enjoy these poems.  
I'm sorry this one took so long.  
It's not that great either.  
Especially since it uses such a pretty name._**

Time stops when I think of you  
Intensely is how my heart beats, too  
Funny how you don't know my name  
Frankly, I still like you all the same  
And even if I can only have it in my dreams  
Near to you is my favorite spot it seems  
Young love is what I feel, it's true

She couldn't deny that she missed the notes. It was then that she made up her mind.

 _New mission in life: find this person and marry them_.

"Sugar you have to help me. I need to make sure this person exists."

Santana was sitting in her room rereading the poems while video chatting with Sugar. It seems that Sugar's advice was to no avail. Santana had indeed fallen for a stranger over pretty words.

(Sugar abused her gloating rights at every chance she got. "I told you so," she sang, dragging out her vowels.)

"Well, if writing a note and putting it on your locker brought the notes back. Why not ask them to reveal themselves the same way?" Sugar added, finally serious.

"Ugh, that's so lame and unromantic," Santana groaned, distaste laced all over her tone.

"Well, we can do something absurd like Cinderella and try to match the handwriting to everyone in school in you want, Miss Romantic." _So much for being serious._

Santana reluctantly agreed.

"... Do you have any post it notes?"

The following week was depressing. She had followed Sugar's advice and asked her admirer to reveal themselves on Monday, but it was now Thursday and the letters had stopped again.

Santana was drumming her fingers in complete distraught when a finger poked her. She turned to face her blonde seatmate wondering if she needed another pencil. The next words that left the blonde's mouth had her freeze when she was rummaging through her backpack.

"S-sorry, what did you say I didn't catch that?" Santana meekly said, unable to believe her ears.

"I said, I like you and I'm the one that writes you poems," Brittany chucked at Santana's shocked expression.

 _W-what?! Sleepyhead blondie was my Shakespeare? B-but I swore the blonde was barely passing this class. And since when did math geniuses write heart fluttering poetry?_

"Look I can prove it."

The blonde got out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. There it was, in the familiar handwriting that she grew to love were three lines:

 ** _My love for you flows  
Like a fountain in the sea  
That I'm drowning in_**

Brittany Pierce was laying her head on Santana Lopez's lap, both enjoying the cool fall afternoon.

They were enjoying the silence until Santana let out a giggle.

"You know I still can't believe you confessed to me in the middle of a grammar lesson," Santana said as she stroked Brittany's hair.

"Shut up. Just be glad I got the guts to confess in the first place," Brittany muttered while childishly pouting.

Santana smiled widely, "Your words are so smooth but you're such a fail in real life. You know I wouldn't have thought that my poet was a math genius that was barely passing English."

Brittany sat up and playfully bumped her nose against Santana's.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," She whispered giving Santana a chaste kiss.

As the two walked pinkies links together back into the school building, they knew that they made the right choice and despite all of their bickering, there were some words better left unsaid. Because even though their relationship started with words, sometimes there was just no need to say.


	6. WHITE LIE WITH A BET! 1-2

**_There are two people requested a prompt shots but the two has different scenario so I just combine the two ideas. The food poison and Santana who accidentally/unfortunately*fortunately* was the one who experience it. :D ALL HAIL THE UNHOLYTRINITY I've been depriving with them lately 3_**

* * *

 ** _Brittanafan100 I hope you don't mind this but I can totally make the one you requested if you want :))_**

* * *

 ** _SUM: This happens in a bookstore where Finn and Sam are the managers and the counter boys. Santana and Quinn are working for them. They don't know each other fully yet. Which means Finn and Sam are not friends just co-workers with Santana Quinn. Of course, the second scene is in the hospital ;)_**

* * *

 **WHITE LIES WITH A BET!**

Santana and Quinn were sitting together at the table during lunch break. They both stared silently at Santana's lunch box.

"What...exactly is that?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head.

"I'm not so sure..either.."

"I don't think it's food.."

Santana glared at her.

"Brittany made this for me."

"Gosh, what did you do? She clearly wants to kill you with this 'food'!" Quinn said, shocked.

Santana slapped her arm.

"Ouch!"

"That's insulting." Santana said, serious.

Quinn rubbed her painful arm as she continues to watch her friend and her lunch.

Santana gulped before reaching out to pick up her love food.

"DON'T!" Quinn shouted, she quickly stopped Santana from putting the food into her mouth.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Please don't! Santana, you're too young to die! You're not even married yet!"

"Stop being dramatic, Q! I'm not gonna die from eating it." Santana said, shaking her head.

"You don't have to eat it..like..seriously.."

"I promised Brittany to eat it..She made this for me, with love." Santana said, smiling.

Quinn sighed.

"You two surely have a different way to show your love.."

Santana chuckled and slowly take a small bite of her food.

Quinn stared at her, nervous.

 _'Will Santana die from her own fiance's food?'_ _Quinn thought as she is watching Santana without blinking_ _  
_

Santana slowly munches her food while her friend observed her like an experimental animal.

She swallowed the food and smiled.

"How does it taste?"

"Any last words?"

Santana shook her head and took a second bite.

Quinn stared at her, curious.

"Is it good?"

Santana didn't answer anything but continued to smile as she eats her lunch.

Quinn gulped. Santana made it looks so good. She wants to try it too.

"Can I have a taste?" she asked, shamelessly.

"You wanna die with me?" Santana asked, teasing.

Quinn smiled sheepishly.

"Oh come on, just a small bite."

Santana shrugged and gave her a small piece of the food.

Quinn smiled and quickly shoves the food into her mouth.

"How is it?" Santana asked.

Quinn paused. There's a long silence.

"It's too strong for you?" Santana asked.

Suddenly Quinn rushed to the restroom, before throwing up into the toilet bowl.

Santana rushed to her side, shocked.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn wiped her mouth and looked at Santana.

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Eh?"

"THAT WAS THE MOST AWFUL TASTE EVER!"

"How could you ate it like that?!"

Santana gulped as her angry friend stared at her with fury.

"I think it's good..I only taste Brittany's love. It's sweet." She replied, smiling.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why did I bother asking?"

* * *

"Hey Sam, have you seen Quinn and Santana?" Finn asked to Sam from the counter.

Sam shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen them since lunch."

Finn put his hands on his waist and looked around.

"Where are these girls?"

Suddenly there's a loud scream came from the restroom.

Sam and Finn looked at each other.

"Let's take a look!" Sam said, rushing towards the restroom.

They both arrived there and were shocked by the shocking scene in front of them.

"What happened?!" Sam asked, shocked.

Sam and Finn where both kneeled down by the sink, their face were pale.

"Food..ate...throw..up.." Quinn said, weak.

Santana stared blankly at Sam.

"It's..blurry.."

Suddenly she fainted.

" Santana!" Sam shouted as he rushed to her side.

Finn shook his head.

"Sam, you gotta take them to the hospital.."

* * *

Santana slowly opens her eyes.

The first thing she saw was..Sam's smiling face and it's disturbing her because until now she still can't believe how big is his lips.

"Hi there." He greeted.

"Where am I?" Santana asked as she realized that she's somewhere foreign.

"Hospital." Sam replied, smiling.

Santana looked around her. She's on the bed, wearing the hospital robe while Quinn was sleeping soundly on another bed on her left.

"You passed out, so I took you..and Quinn to the hospital." Sam said, explaining.

"Oh."

"You both got..food poisoning." Sam added.

"What did you two ate?"

Santana stared blankly at Sam.

 _It's my Britt-Britt's food of love.._

Suddenly the door bursts open. Maribel and Brittany barged through the door, looking worried.

"How did they know?!" Santana asked, shocked.

"I..called the people on your speed dial.." Sam replied.

"SANNY!"

"SANTANA!"

Shouted the two women, simultaneously.

"Mom! Honey!" Santana said.

Sam looked at Santana, shocked.

"Honey?"

Jessica looked at him, speechless.

"Why are you holding her hand?!" Brittany asked as she saw Sam and Santana were holding hands.

Santana quickly pulled her hand away. Brittany stared at Sam, with a furious gaze.

Sam gulped.

 _'Who is this girl?'_ _He ask inwardly._

"Er..Britt, this is..the barista from our shop, Sam." Santana introduced the jealous Brittany to Sam.

Brittany glared at him.

"And..Sam, this is Brittany, my..

"Fiance." Brittany finished her sentence.

Santana smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, my fiance."

Sam stared at the two girls, speechless.

"Your..fiance? You two are..together?"

Santana nodded while Brittany glared at him.

Sam gulped.

"They are two girls in love, do you have any problem with that, pretty boy?" Maribel suddenly said.

Sam slowly shook his head.

"Er..no..I'm just..shocked."

"Can you move?" Brittany asked, serious.

Sam stared at her, still shocked.

"Er..yeah sure, you're the..fiance." He said as he stood up from the chair by the bed.

Brittany scoffed and sat on the chair.

Maribel chuckled at the scene and moved closer and stood by her daughter.

"What happened dear?" She said, gently caressing Santana's head.

"Yeah, we were worried sick about you!" Brittany said, holding Santana 's hand.

Santana chuckles as she didn't quite know how to explain that they were poisoned by Brittany's food of love.

"Food poisoning." Santana answered short.

"But how?! What did you ate?!" Brittany asked, panicked. Still.

Santana smiled.

 _We ate your homemade 'food', silly._

"We ate..a sandwich that Quinn bought, maybe that caused it." Santana covers it with a white lie.

Brittany stared at the sleeping Quinn.

"I'll get her when she wakes up."

Maribel chuckled.

"You're such a jealous and protective girl, Brittany."

"Eh? No I'm not, mom." Brittany replied, smiling sheepishly at Maribel.

"Yes you are." Santana said, hitting Brittany's head gently.

"And I feel so lucky that you're mine." She added, slightly blushing.

Brittany smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Santana's forehead lovingly.

Sam stared at them, still in shocked state.

"Okay, this is just..too much for me.." He mumbled as he left the room.

* * *

Brittany stayed by Santana's bedside, holding her hands and showers her with kisses every now and then. Whitney were smiling at first, thinking of how adorable the couple are, but soon grew tired of their public display of affection to the point of vomiting. She decides to leave them alone. With Quinn sleeping on the other bed.

"You should go to sleep." Brittany said, gently caressing Santana's cheeks.

Santana shook her head.

"I can't."

"Eh? Why? You should rest."

"I can't sleep without you beside me."

Brittany chuckled as she slowly blushed.

"Come here." Santana said, patting the bed, inviting Brittany to join her.

"The bed is too small for us." Brittany said.

Santana grinned.

"It's enough for us, if we just gonna cuddle..unless..

Santana paused.

..you wants to do something else."

Brittany stared at Santana, her face red.

"Gosh, SAN, we're in the hospital."

"But honey, we never did it in the hospital."

Silence fell between them as they stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Brittany shook her head.

"No, no, no, no.. you're sick.."

"I'm lovesick..and I need my medicine.." Santana said, winking.

Brittany gulped and stared at Santana's thigh. It's quite revealing considering she's wearing the hospital robe.

"No, no, no! Stop doing that to me, San!" Brittany said, shaking her head.

"Do what?" Santana said as she purposely stretched her legs wider.

Brittany bit her lip.

"Can't you like..wait till we get home?"

Santana pouted.

"I want it now!"

Brittany fans herself with her hand and breathes rapidly.

"You're killing me, San."

Santana sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, puzzled.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Santana hissed.

"Eh?"

Santana sat on Brittany's lap, with her face facing her.

Brittany let out a small moan as she feels Santana's weight on her hips.

"San.."

Santana grabbed Brittany's face with both her hands and pulled her for a passionate kiss.

"Uhh.." Brittany moaned as they part their lips.

Santana leaned to Brittany's left ear and blows her hot breath.

"Are we gonna do it or not?" Santana asked, hoarsely.

Brittany gulped and caresses Santana's thigh.

"Oh yess, we will.."

Suddenly the door was burst open.

"QUINN!" Rachel shouted as she rushed into the room

Santana and Brittany were startled and fell to the floor, with Santana on top.

Rachel paused as she saw their position.

"I..thought Brittany always on top." She said.

Brittany tried to get up but Santana's holding her down.

"We..take turns." Santana said, smiling.

"Oh."

"But I'm the hubby, you know." Santana added.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Rachel chuckled and turned to look at her girlfriend.

"QUINNIEEEE!" She said, jumping on the bed and hugged the sleeping girl.

"EARTHQUAKE! EARTHQUAKE!" Quinn screamed in shock as her bed suddenly moved.

"It's me, baby." Rachel said, holding Quinn's face with her hands.

Quinn stared at her girlfriend before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Rach.."

Rachel smiled and hugged the surprised girl tightly.

"I'm so worried about you." She said.

Quinn smiled and closes her eyes as she enjoys the hug.

"Don't die and leave me alone." Rachel whispered to Quinn.

Quinn smiled and kissed her temple.

Santana pulled Brittany up from the floor and cringed watching the couple.

"I wonder what happened to the straight Quinn?" She said, teasing.

Brittany laughed as she sits on Santana's bed.

"Let them be."

Santana joined her girl on the bed and rests her head on her shoulder.

"What about us?" She asked.

Brittany paused.

"Honey, there's people here..we'll do it later okay?"

Santana pouted.

"I might not be in the mood anymore."

Brittany held Santana's hand and turns her face to her.

"Oh come on, honey." She said, gently stroking Santana's hair.

Santana stared at Brittany's lips and licked her own lips.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's lips lovingly.

"I love you." She whispered before resume kissing.

"SANTANA! QUINN!"

The door were bursts open, once again.

Sugar, Marley, Tina, Mike, Rory and Kitty entered the room.

Santana and Brittany broke their kiss and sighed.

"What now?" Santana said, annoyed.

Sugar rushed to Santana and put a hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, panicked.

"You're not dying right?! I don't want my cousin's future wife to die!" She added.

Santana hit Sugar's head gently.

"What nonsense are you talking about?!"

Rory chuckled.

"She's seems fine to me."

Kitty and Tina walked to Quinn's bed.

"We brought you some..clean food." Tina said to Quinn.

"Are you sure they're not some leftovers from the cafe?" Quinn asked, suspicious.

Tina and Mike looked at each other.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The exclaimed, nervously.

"We came as soon as your mom called." Marley said to Santana.

"We're not that serious, just some food poisoning." Santana said, smiling.

Brittany stared at Quinn.

"What kind of sandwich did you gave my Santana, huh?" She asked, angry.

"Eh?" Quinn looked at Santana, confused.

Santana clasped her hand together and mouthed, 'please' before pointing at Brittany.

Quinn sighed.

"Well..I...

Santana laid her back on the bed.

"I'm so happy that you guys came..but I want to sleep now."

Tina smiled mischievously.

"Oh yeah? I think you just want Brittany's hand.."

"What's with Brittany's hand?" Sugar asked as Maribel appeared.

Everyone paused as the underage kid asked something that's not allowed to explain, especially with her mother present.

"Yeah what's with the hand?" Maribel asked, nonchalant.

Brittany buried her face in her palms, on the verge of tears, tears of embarrassment.

Maribel looked at her daughter's blushing face before finally realized.

"Oh.." She said, her face red.

Sugar looked at her everyone.

"Seriously, what's with the hand?"

"You should go home now." Quinn said to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head.

"No way. I want to stay here with you tonight." she said, holding tight to Quinn's hand.

Santana grinned.

"You two are kinda cute. Not cuter than me and my honey though." She said, smiling.

"Don' t compare us to you two. You guys are..horny."

Santana scoffed.

"No we're not! That's such a..nonsense accusation!"

"Oh yeah? Well, then I'm sure you two will find some way to do 'it' in the hospital tonight." Quinn said.

Santana was speechless. They did plan to do it.

"You're wrong! We're not!"

"Me don't think so." Quinn said, smirking.

"We won't."

"Wanna bet?" Rachel suddenly said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you two really didn't do anything tonight, Quinn will take the blame on the food poisoning."

"But if you two doing it, you must tell Brittany that her cooking is dangerous." Quinn adds.

Santana bit her lip. This is a tough call.

"Okay, I agree."

* * *

Brittany playfully snaked her hand under Santana's shirt.

"Stop it." Santana said coldly to Brittany.

Brittany paused as she slowly retreats her hand from Santana's waist. She's shocked.

"What's wrong, San?" she asked.

Santana sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just..tired."

"But..I thought you want.."

"I want to sleep." Santana said, serious.

Quinn and Rachel looked at them, impressed. Santana really don't want to lose the bet.

Brittany looked really sad and disappointed. She stared at Santana, puzzled.

Santana closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

 _I'm sorry Britt-Britt, but this is for your own sake.._

Brittany sat at the corner of the room, as the night grew older.

She glared at Quinn's bed, where the lovers are happily cuddling each other.

She sighed.

 _What is wrong with Sannybear?_

This hurts.

 **TBC**


	7. WHITE LIE WITH A BET! 2-2

**I am so happy right now because I am officially enrolled for this sem glad to be a 3rd year college student :D**

 **Thanks for the PMs and the comments. I really appreciated it :D**

* * *

 **This will be the part 2 and the last part of this prompt story :D**

* * *

 _Why is it so hot in here?_

Santana turned her body around for the nth time as she tries to sleep on the hospital bed.

She reached for her phone to check the time.

 _3:00 am._

Usually, at this time, she's resting her head on Brittany's heaving bare chest, with her arms wrapped around her. And then she will slowly fall asleep to Brittany's gentle caresses, touching all the right places. Sometimes she will even sing Santana to sleep. Santana has gotten too used to the treatment to the point where she can't close her eyes anywhere away from Brittany's body.

 _This is crazy._

And to think that Brittany is somewhere in the hospital but not where she should be, which is on top of Santana or under her, it doesn't matter. The thought is killing Santana.

 _I can't take it anymore._

 _I really need Brittany._

Santana slowly gets up from the bed, trying hard not to make a single sound that could attract the bed next to her.

She climbed down from the bed and reached the floor. She smiled in content.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked.

Santana froze before turned her head to Quinn's bed.

Quinn and Rachel were smiling at her, smirking as they lay on the bed.

Santana scratches the back of her head, trying to find an excuse.

"I..just want to go to the toilet.."

"Remember our deal. If you leave the bed for more than 3 minutes, you'll lose." Rachel said, smiling.

Santana sighed before climbing back onto the bed, frustrated. 

* * *

Brittany bit her lip as she was walking back and forth outside of the room. This is such a torture to her, knowing that Santana is in the room, lying on the bed with only her sexy hospital robe on. She still can't figure out why she's being rejected so coldly, when Santana was the one who can't wait to get it on earlier that day.

She scratched her head before letting out a frustrated grunt.

She didn't want to admit it, but she is addicted.

Addicted to Santana.

 _And..I can't take it anymore.._

* * *

Santana closed her eyes tightly as she's trying to sleep. She's filling her mind with so many innocent and irrelevant things to take her mind of Brittany and her touch. She's thinking about white bunnies, duck, dolphins and unicorns. Now that's really some innocent stuff.

She smiled as she thinks she's able to go through the night ignoring her burning desire.

But suddenly she felt something caressing her arm.

She recognizes that touch very well.

 _Brittany.._

Santana stiffens her body, pretending to be completely asleep. She even fakes snores, hoping that Brittany will give up and go away.

But Brittany didn't. Instead she became even more daring.

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's smooth legs, gently rubbing the skin. Santana tried so hard not to think of Brittany's actions.

Santana _, think of innocent things.._ __

 _bunnies.._ __

 _duckies.._ __

 _dolphins.._

 _unicorns.._

Brittany continues her journey as she slowly moved her hand up Santana's legs and to her thigh. Santana held her breath, trying hard to control herself.

Brittany's hand travelled upper and upper before casually rests somewhere between Santana's thighs.

Santana gasped.

 _I am not prepared to resist this!_

She opened her eyes and quickly sat up straight, staring at Brittany who's already had her eyes fixed on Santana's lips. Santana roughly grabbed Brittany's neck with both her hand.

"You.."

Brittany was staring deeply into her eyes.

"I don't care, I want to..

"Want to what?"

Brittany and Santana froze in their position and turned their head to the bed next to them. Quinn and Rachel were staring at them, with the most mischievous smirk ever seen.

 _Geez, are these two staying up all night to watch over me?_

Santana struggled with herself, with the options she have.

 _The bet or.._

 _on bed with Brittany?_

Santana really wants to pull Brittany onto her bed, and then pull the curtains. But she didn't. She must win the bet.

What she did next was surprising. She pushed Brittany away.

Brittany was so shocked when Santana suddenly pushed her away. Her heart hurts, her pride hurts.

She grunts loudly before leaving the room, clearly frustrated.

Santana sighed.

 _I'm so sorry, Britt Britt._

* * *

Brittany can't believe it herself, but she's crying. She wiped her eyes with her hands and sat on the bench by the hallway.

 _San, you..don't love me anymore?_

Suddenly her phone beeped.

 _You got a new message._

 _From: Sunnybear_

Brittany opened the message.

 _"Do something to get rid of Q and Rach. I WANT YOU."_

* * *

"Are you guys thirsty?" Brittany said, holding a tray with 3 glasses of drinks. She smiled as she walked towards the bed and put the tray on the small table between Santana's and Quinn's bed.

Brittany pulled out a chair and sat on it, before taking a sip from her glass.

"Ahh..this is refreshing!" she said, loudly, knowing that all three people on the bed are only pretending to sleep.

"Can I have one? I'm kinda thirsty." Suddenly Quinn said, coming out from under her covers.

Brittany smiled.

"Oh, sure. I'm purposely brought extra for you guys."

Rachel looked at Quinn, suspicious.

"Q, I don't think we should..

But Quinn already drank half of her glass. Rachel sighed.

"What?"

"You really can't say no to free stuffs huh?"

"But I'm thirsty." Quinn said, pouting.

Rachel chuckled and grabbed the glass from Quinn.

"I want some too." She said.

Brittany smiled as the couple finished the whole glass of drink.

Santana peeked from under her blanket to see what's going on.

"That was tasty. What is this?" Rachel asked, pointing at the glass.

"Yeah...

Suddenly they both fell down on the bed, unconscious.

Santana sat up straight, shocked.

"Oh my god! What happened to them?!"

Brittany smiled.

"You told me to get rid of them."

Santana gulped and stared seriously at Brittany.

"Babe..did you just..killed them?!"

Brittany shook her head.

"I'm not that extreme, San."

"Then, did you drugged them?!"

Brittany laughed and nodded. She then, stood up from her seat and walked towards her shocked fiance.

"You have no idea how far I will go just to have one night with you."

Santana stared at Brittany, feeling aroused.

"Omg..that sounds so hot." She said.

Brittany smirked and pulled the curtain that separates Santana's bed from Quinn's so that they will have their privacy.

"Help me doctor, my heart is beating so fast right now.."

"I'll make it beat faster..just for me." 

* * *

Quinn and Rachel fell asleep under the influence of the sleeping pills that Brittany found on the counter. They have no idea the wildness that's going on behind the curtain. Too much hanging out with Mr. Lopez totally earned something.

Santana won the bet.

And Santana still got her girl on the hospital bed.

 **END**


	8. TIME MACHINE PLEASE FIX IT

Writing my frustration because of the books I read that was so cliff hanger than a hanger...

PS: Don't read "Miss Peregrine's Home of Peculiar Children if you don't have the second book ^^v

* * *

Time Machine Please Fix It

Cold.

That was the one word to describe how she was feeling in that exact moment. Though it didn't give justice to how her heart felt because there was so much more, but no words to describe it…

Walking alone on what seemed to be a lonely path, yet even on a busy street nothing seemed to really exist anymore. She didn't seem to exist to all the people passing by, even though her beauty stood out amongst the crowd. Everything about her stood out; from the long white dress, a wedding dress, she wore, to her gleaming blue ocean eyes. It didn't matter though; attention was not what she wanted. What she wanted, she would never be able to get back… She held on to that one mistake, the one regret she ever had.

Even with the snow gently falling upon her already pale skin, she couldn't really feel it. The weather was the least of her concerns. She knew very well that nothing could turn back the sands of time. Though if there was a way, she knew exactly what she would do.

There was no way though. Time moves forward, not back.

She continued on, step by step, even though she moved forward, her mind went back to old memories.

Going back in time was impossible.

Still, she wished she had a time machine.

…

Calm, yet anxious.

Waiting patiently for something to happen even though there is a great chance that nothing will happen

It almost seemed like she was trapped by the four walls surrounding her, yet she chose to be in the confinement of this solitary room.

Dim lights were the only source of brightness in the room, besides the light on her phone that she would constantly check. Her tan toned skin and jet black hair was barely visible due to the lack of light.

She grasped her phone tightly for the chance that she might receive a call or text message. She held her phone almost in the way she held her heart, afraid that if she loosened her grip and dropped it, everything would fall apart.

Seconds go by, seconds turn to minutes, and minutes turn to hours. She lay on her bed, thinking of what would have happened if she had one less regret, if she hadn't made that one mistake.

She wished she could go back in time and make things right. To say all the things she should have said and do all the things she should have done. Maybe then she could have saved her own heart from breaking.

If only she had a time machine...

It was my mistake for loving you more than you love me.

All the chances I missed to tell you the truth… The truth is I love you.

My biggest regret… is never taking a chance to tell you how I really feel.

My one mistake was that I loved you more than you love me. You only see me as your best friend, and now you're getting married. I never stood a chance.

All those times we held hands as best friends, I really wished that we were more.

Every time we touched, your heart probably didn't feel a thing, but my heart felt so happy that I thought it would burst open because of all the feelings it held inside.

Maybe if I went back in time, I would tell you everything. I would tell you not to marry him. I would tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the rest of forever with you.

Then maybe I wouldn't have to hide my emotions behind a fake smile.

Today is your wedding day. I'm not there. I can't be there. It would hurt too much. I told you I would go, but I just can't.

Now I'm waiting. Waiting for a phone call telling me it's over. Telling me that you're married and it's over. Even though I know, it's been over. I'm secretly wishing that the phone call will be from you. A phone call telling me that you didn't marry him, but I doubt that will happen.

I'll wait for the phone call to end it all.

It's my mistake for loving you more than you love me.

It's my mistake for not making you love me more.

It's my mistake for not making you love me as much as I wanted you to.

Maybe you could have learned to love me the way that I love you.

Even when I'm with him, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you.

He was just a crush. I only decided to like him because you don't love me as anything more than a best friend. It was selfish of me to love you, yet be with him…

Why I said yes, I'll never know. Nothing compares to the pain I feel in my heart right now. My heart is aching. My punishment for my mistake is severe. My heart is so full of regret, just that one mistake, that one regret.

I knew you wouldn't show up. Somehow I wished you would be there to stop me, but you never did.

I wish I had a time machine to go back and meet with you. I wouldn't wish for anything else. I need to see you before these memories become distant and fade…

I need a time machine before the memories of us are forgotten.

The memories of us running around, holding hands, lying next to each other without a care in the world. I miss it all. It's my fault entirely.

If I had a time machine, I could go back in time and tell you all the things I never said, then I could live without regrets.

Even now, I love you selfishly…

She sleeps, hoping time will go by faster, but she knows she can't really sleep, especially when the one she loves is going to marry someone else.

Her phone still in hand, waiting for the call to hear that it's over. She looks at the background of her phone, a picture of her and her love together, but it's not enough to ease the pain.

Just then, her phone started ringing and vibrating. She looked on the screen to see the name of one of her closest friends: Quinn. She pressed the green button to answer the call and held the phone to her ear before sighing.

"Hey, Q, is it over now?" She spoke calmly, even though her heart inside was breaking into pieces waiting to hear the horrible news.

"No." Quinn's voice gave a short answer, leaving the other completely confused.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?" Her voice was low, but somehow now her heart was beginning to beat erratically.

"It never started. She took one step through the door and one step right back out. She never came back."

She stopped listening after that. She couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't over. It never began. Like their relationship. They were best friends, but anything more than that never started, therefore it couldn't be over.

"Santana? Santana? Are you still there?" Quinn's voice nearly shouted over the phone.

"I'll talk to you later." Those were the last words she said before hanging up and sprinting out of the room.

She kept walking forward, even though her memories were taking her back. The cold, still, didn't affect her. She didn't care anymore.

There was no time machine to take her back, to help her fix her mistakes, to make her end up with the one she truly loved.

Should she have stayed? Would she have learned to love him?

She doubted it. Her heart already belonged to another, and there was no way of getting it back. The one she truly loved could sweep her off her feet effortlessly and put a smile on her face just by being in the same vicinity.

It's over though; she doubted that her love could ever be returned. It seemed like it was over even before it began.

Now she wandered mindlessly without a destination in mind. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"BRITTANY!" A loud voice shouted, yet out of everything she had been ignoring, it brought her out of her thoughts. She knew who the voice belonged to. She looked up from the ground.

A girl with toned tan skin was running through the falling snow towards her.

She smiled and began to run toward the familiar face, the face she longed to see now and the rest of her life. The girl with jet black hair panted as she finally reached the doe eyed beauty.

"D-don't you know it's too c-cold to wear a dress in the snow?" The tan girl stuttered as she caught her breath.

"Don't you know it's rude to miss your best friend's wedding?" The blue eyed girl restrained herself from smiling.

"It's not bad, if it never happened." The latter replied as she smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Quinn told me."

Suddenly the tanned skinned girl wrapped her arms around the blue eyed girl.

"It's too cold for you to be like this. Let me keep you warm."

Although they couldn't tell what the other was feeling, both hearts were on a fast tempo, yet they were both in sync.

"Let's go home…" Santana whispered into the younger girl's ear.

"Wait, I need to tell you something…" I don't want to regret anymore…

"There's something I need to tell you first though…"

Santana's deep brown eyes met with Brittany's blue eyes; their eyes were locked in each other's gaze.

"I don't want to keep wishing I could use a time machine and go back in time to fix my mistakes. So I'll do my best to fix everything right now. I don't want to make any more mistakes when it comes to you. I love you, Britt Britt, and I will do my best to make you love me too. Now I won't have to regret not telling you how I really feel."

Tears slowly feel from Brittany's beautiful eyes, but they were not tears of sadness. Santana grazed her thumb upon Santana's cheeks to catch all the tears.

"I realized the reason I couldn't get married today was because of you… My life isn't complete without you. All this time I thought you only loved me as a best friend, and I longed for you to love me more… I made the mistake of saying yes to him, even though I love you. You never had to try to make me love you, because I already do…"

The doe eyed girl ended her small speech with a light smile and her burden lifting from her heart. She no longer had to carry a heavy heart because the one she loved loves her.

The warmth of their love freed them from the chills of the snow falling around them. The older girl leaned forward to press her lips against the younger girl's. The younger girl closed her blue eyes as she waiting for their lips to meet. It was a moment they had only dream of until now…

Their small kiss became passionate as they put all their untold feelings into it. They became lost in their own world. They made each other's lives complete.

As they ended their kiss, both girls pulled away with huge grins upon their faces. "Let's go home now…"

And with that they walked hand in hand, their hearts beating in the same tempo just as if their hearts were one. It didn't matter if their hearts were not one, because their hearts belonged to one another.

If I had a time machine, I wouldn't wish for anything else, but to be with you.

The End...


End file.
